Breaking the Habit
by Darkness-1800
Summary: [SasukeXOc]Sen Chi is now a offical ninja, she thought it would all be a peice of cake. It was until she falls in love with Uchiha Sasuke. Will Sakura find out? R & R please and thank you.
1. Prologue REWRITEN

_H'kay this is the rewrite of the prologue just incase you need to know, okay? I hope you like it! Not much has changed, I just added some things, took out some things, and stuff._

Breaking the Habit

Prologue

I woke up this morning at eight thirty five, I slowly got out of bed and slipped on my army boots, put on a black top, and my brother's baggy jeans, and then left. I didn't mind that I knew I was late to get the ninja academy, 'It's not like I've got anything to miss in class' that's what I always told Iruka Sensei when I was late, he would always say that one I'll regret the I sipped some of his classes.

But now I suppose it would be fine time to introduce my self, eh? I'll make it sweet and simple for you. my names Sen Chi, I'm 12 years-old and the only family I have left is my 21 year-old brother that I haven't seen for over seven years. I was born exactly one week before the nine tailed fox demon appeared and attack the Hidden Leaf village, my brother -who was 9 at the time- had to look after me when are parents died and then he disappeared the day I turned five, leaving me to look after my self.

"Naruto!" I herd some people yell. I looked up and saw some of the villagers jumping from roof to roof trying to catch Naruto. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the four Hokage and started laughing. Naruto had painted the four faces that were looking over the village, he's gonna get it soon. I would admit I do admire Naruto a bit for how he's not afraid to do anything to get attention even though the rest of the village despises him for being alive. I soon decided I better get to class before anyone finds me, mainly Iruka sensei ...

I was sitting in my seat and everyone else was talking, unlike me, about what Naruto did this time to piss off everyone and other pretty useless stuff. Iruka sensei came though the door and everyone went silent and returned their seats; he was dragging Naruto right behind him with a rope. Iruka sensei wasn't yelling at Naruto anymore about how he was disrespecting everyone, he said 'Thanks to you everyone will review the 'Hengo no Justu' which is the art of transformation. One of the first up was Sakura, then Sasuke, then Naruto. He ended up trying to be difficult yet again and transformed into his 'Sexy no Jutsu' his own Jutsu were he transforms him self into a naked girl. I looked at Iruka sensei and tried desperately to hold back my laughter. It was my turn to go, I easily turned into Iruka and then back in to me.

That night I decided to go out for a bowl ramen since I never had it for a while and I forgot how it tasted. I was half way done my second bowl when sensei and Naruto sat down. I quickly finished the bowl and paid the man. I got up and Naruto saw me. "Hey Chi, what are you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh I just felt like going out and getting some thing to eat." I said. "Nice seeing you but I have to go, bye." I started walking away and Naruto called me. "What?" I asked turning around to face him and sensei.

"Good luck on the graduation exam tomorrow!"

"Oh, thanks, you too! I hope you pass this time!" I waved and left.

The next day was the graduation exam we had to do the 'Bunshin no Justu', creating three doppel gangers. When it was my turn I make three clones of myself and I found out I had passed Mizuki sensei tossed me a headband and I caught it and went back to my seat. I watched everyone else pass except Naruto. I felt sort of sorry for him in a way since he wanted so badly to become a ninja.

I put on the leaf headband around my neck and waited for class to end. When it was over everyone crowded around the academy and they were saying how happy they were to graduate and so were their parents. They all said they would celebrate with feasts and gatherings. Naruto was sitting on a near by swing attached to a tree. I walked up to him, he looked depressed. "Hey, I'm sorry about the exam." He silently nodded. "It must be a pain having to the graduation exam for the third time." He nodded and kept staring at the families in front of him. "Well, I'll wish you ahead of time. Good luck next time."

"Thanks."

I walked home and shoved the key in to the door's lock and it opened. I went up in to my room and took the leaf headband off and set it on my desk. "What now?" I asked my self looking up at the ceiling. "I need to fix that hole some time soon ... Let's just hope it doesn't rain tonight ... "

I flopped my self down on to my bed and sighed. It started to get dark outside. _How long have I just been laying here? _I wondered.

I herd people shouting and screaming outside. I shot up and looked out my window; women and their children were running in to their homes. I ran down stairs and pushed open the door. I ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction as every one else. I bumped in to a few people on the way. "Hey you!" Some man yelled at me. "What are you doing? You should be locked up in your house!"

"What's going on!" I asked facing him.

"That damn Naruto stole a scroll from the Hokage, now come on!" He grabbed my arm. "I need to get you home."

"Why did he steal the scroll?" I shouted over all the other noise.

"How the hell should I know? Now come on!"

"But-!"

"Kid I don't want to do this okay?" Suddenly everything went black and I fell.

The next morning everything was back to normal, I felt stiff from last night. I realized we had to get are picture taken today for our ninja yearbook. I slipped off my dirty clothes and put on a plain black shirt and some shorts and put my headband on. I raced out side, it was sunny and the sky was clear as if everything was fine and nothing would go wrong.

When I got to the location to take the picture the old man took my picture and I didn't bother smiling. When we were done doing that we had to go visit the Hokage to make sure we didn't have to take the picture over or anything.

I sat down in front of the Hokage and he showed me the picture and if I wanted to get a retake at all, I told him 'No' because I thought it looked quite fine really for a picture of me. Suddenly a kid that was about seven years old came running into the room and tried to attack me but he tripped over his scarf before he even got half way towards me.

"How dare you!" he said "I'm the Hokage's grandson! You can't do that! Did you see her? She made me trip over my scarf!"

"Well," I said "Guess what?" I made him excited

"What?"

"I didn't! You tripped over your own stupid scarf!" I smiled and stuck out my tongue. I got up to leave the room and he crossed his arms.

"Stupid..."

"Ha, you can't even attack me, and you're calling _me_ stupid?"

"Yes..."

"Well that your problem not mine" I rolled my eyes and left. "Oh wait!" I entered the room and pointed at the little kid. "Lose the scarf, it's ten times bigger then you are and it looks stupid!"

_I hope you like it! I did, I wanted to do it over forever! Remember review even if you already reviewed the original! _

_-Kai_

_PS. Next up is chapter two!_


	2. Chapter 1 REWRITEN

_Yay! I just finish rewriting the Prologue about five minutes ago, don't forget to review for it pretty please! And this one to! Please, please, please, please, **PLEASE!**_

Breaking the Habit

Chapter one

I started walking to the explanatory meeting that takes place at the academy that organizes three people in to teams to take place in missions. I saw Sakura walk outside of her home; she turned around and waved at me with a smile on her face. I smiled slightly and she looked away. I shoved my hands in to my pockets. _Oh, please God don't let me be on her team when the meeting starts!_ I walked past her and Ino walked out of her house and bumped into me, I took a step back. "Ah!" She shouted. "Chi, you should really watch where your going you know that?"

I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same. "Bitch." I said.

"What did you say?"

"'Bitch' need me to spell it out for you?"

"You're such a pain you know that? You're almost as bad as Naruto some times."

"I'm sure I can fight better then him."

"Wanna bet?" Ino asked.

"You guys! Cool it okay!" Sakura yelled at us.

"Whatever." I said and I went on my way. _Don't let me be on Ino's team ether ..._

I started walking again and I looked behind me, I saw Sakura and Ino practically racing to get to the meeting. I took a step to the side and the speeded past me, my hair blew in my face until I moved it with my hand. I sighed and continued my way to the meeting once again.

I entered the room were we would be sorted and sat at an empty seat and wondered how the hell did I get here before Ino and Sakura. "Huh?" I thought I herd a familiar voice. I looked in the desk behind me. "I thought you didn't pass." I said grinning.

"Huh? Oh Iruka Sensei passed me after the graduation, believe it!" Naruto said pointing at his Leaf headband.

"Really? That's good."

"Yeah." He laughed and I turned around. I put my head down on the desk. I herd Ino and Sakura enter the room and then start fighting like they always do. My eyes shut them selves on me and the next thing I knew when looked to my left Naruto and Sasuke were kissing and all the girls stood really to attack Naruto after they broke away. All the girls nearly killed Naruto.

"Hey." I whispered over to Sasuke. He ignored me but I kept talking. "Gee, I didn't think you were gay with Naruto. Alllllllllll the girls must envy him now." I grinned.

"I'm not _gay_." Sasuke said saying the word 'gay' like it was some sort of un-known deadly sickness or something.

"Sure, what ever you say."

The meeting began and everyone took a seat, Iruka sensei came though the door and stood in front of us all and started. "Alright, each ninja will be assigned a group to further their training, although one group will have a group of four due to the odd number of students this year." _Oh, joy._ He started naming off groups and I listened for my name. "The next group is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Sen Chi." I sank down in my seat a bit and sighed _great, just...great... Yeah thanks ... This is **exactly **what I wanted. _

Okay, so here's pretty much how this all goes considering our group. Norton is trilled to be in the same group as Sakura but pretty pissed off about being with Sasuke, as for what he thinks of me...I have absolutely no clue. Then Sakura is _more_ then trilled to be in then same group as Sasuke, and ticked off about being with Naruto and me. While Sasuke really couldn't care less, he probably just thinks we'll all get in his way. And then that leaves me who can't stand the thought of getting along with Sakura but other then that, I'm cool with everything.

At lunch I took my food and sat down on a bench surrounded by trees, I ate the sandwich and apple I had then I got up and walked away. I saw Sakura diss Naruto to go find Sasuke. I stayed out of it and started to walk toward home, I saw Sasuke eating then Naruto attack him. I saw Sasuke come out from the window. I waved and he waved back clearly that was not Sasuke but Naruto who transformed to look like Sasuke.

I decided to follow the fake Sasuke , but good enough so he wouldn't see me, and he lead me all the way over to Sakura who was sitting at the current bench I was sitting on awhile ago when I was eating my lunch. They started talking, and then somehow almost ended up kissing until the fake Sasuke ran off. _Heh...stupid I knew he wouldn't be able to do it. _While Naruto was gone to God knows where I the _real_ Sasuke came by, he asked Sakura where Naruto was. How do I know that, that was the real Sasuke? Because when he looked around he easily saw me and didn't wave. Naruto wouldn't have been able to see me and chances are if he did he would wave and say 'Hey'. I decided to leave after Sakura started bugging Sasuke and he said he hated her and she was worse then Naruto, I mean I guess that's true but he didn't have to say it to her.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and I were waiting for our Jounin to arrive and take us out to train. Naruto got inpatient, like the rest of us because our new sensei was already at least two hours late and all the other teams have left, and set up a simple trap for when the Jounin arrived by leaving the door open a crack and putting a eraser between it. "Naruto you're asking for trouble, you know you shouldn't do that" Sakura said folding he arms across her chest.

"Our teachers a Jounin you think he would really fall for that stupid trick?" said Sasuke.

"I gotta agree with Sasuke" I said pointing lazily at Naruto trick. "Surely he's not going to be that stupid." Right when I said that the Jounin came though the door, and fell for Naruto's stupid trap!

The teacher picked up the eraser and then studied us. He wore a mask that cover half his face and only left one eye to see. "Hmm...How shall I put this?" He said smiling ... or at least that's what I think he was doing. "Based on my first impression, I'd have to say ... I hate you all!"

"Oh, yeah, Thanks. We really appreciate it." I said in a sarcastic tone. We left the class room and he took us to a place with a great view of the village.

"Why not introduce your self?" He asked us.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno." He said "You know the usual, your favorite thing, what you hate most, dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that."

"You go first, before we tell you anything about us." Said Naruto.

"Me? Well, I'm Hatake Kakashi I like and dislike many things, my hobbies I really don't feel like telling you, and for my dreams, I haven't really thought about them. Now you."

"All he really told us was his name." Sakura whispered.

"I know." I whispered back and lying down on my back.

"You shouldn't lay down like that Chi," Kakashi sensei told me. "My friend did that once and some one threw a kunai in to his stomach and it hit his liver and he died."

"Dude, what are the chances of anyone attacking me right here and now when you're here and three other Genin?" I pointed out.

"You would be surprised."

"Fine!" I sat up and crossed my arms.

Naruto introduced him self next. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, I don't like how you have to wait three minutes after you put the ramen in hot water. My hobbies are to eat and compare ramen and my dream is to become greater then all the Hokages so people will stop looking down at me and start looking up to me instead!"

Sakura was next to go, she didn't say much other then her name and that she hated Naruto also but I knew Kakashi quickly found out she liked Sasuke _a lot _just by when she started to say what she liked, what her dreams were and blushed madly. Then after Sakura was Sasuke's turn to go, all he told us was his name and that he wanted to kill a certain someone.

"Okay." Kakashi said and pointed at me "What about you?"

"Alright then, uh ... I'm Sen Chi, I like a lot of stuff and I hate a lot of stuff. I don't have that many hobbies and my dream is to also become a Hokage." I put my hand behind my head and smiled. "But I don't over-obsess over it like someone."

"Alright," Kakashi said before Naruto had a chance to back fire at me. "Your first mission will be survival training."

"But wait!" Sakura said "We already did this at the academy!"

"Yeah!" Naruto and I both said. Kakashi started laughing at us and I raised a eyebrow.

"Yes, but out of all the twenty-eight graduates only ten will become Genin's. The others will return to the academy. In other words you have a 66 percent drop out rate!"

"You mean all that work was for _nothing_!" I shouted standing up.

"No way am I going back to the academy! Believe it!" Naruto yelled also.

"Anyways, meet me here tomorrow morning at five AM, bring your ninja equipment also. Oh yes, don't eat breakfast or you'll puke!"

"Oh, yay ... I'm filled with joy."

The next morning Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and I arrived at five AM. I sat down and yawned this was way too early for me. The hours pasted by slowly. Finally Kakashi sensei arrived at 11:10 AM. He set an alarm clock for 12:00 PM, and he held up a pair of bells in front us. "Your first task is to one of these three bells from me. Whoever can't get a bell will go without lunch and watch me eat mine and any of your team mates that manage to get one while you're tied to one of those 4 posts."_ That's why he told us not to eat breakfast, so he could make it harder on us..._I thought. "When I say start you can start your training" Right then Naruto took out a weapon and attacked Kakashi sensei and he turned his attack against Naruto. "I didn't say start. Now start." The training began.

Soon _almost _everyone was hiding, Naruto appeared and attacked Kakashi again. They were fighting for awhile, then when Kakashi got caught off guard Sasuke trough some of his ninja stars at Kakashi, which sent him flying backwards.

_I hope that's long enough for you! Remember REVIEW PLEASE! I hoped you liked it even though I barely changed anything in this one! I might get started one chapter three today!_

_-Kai_


	3. Chapter 2

_Okay so last time Sasuke through some of his ninja star at Kakashi which sent him backwards, correct? Alright. Okay? Awesome!_

Sasuke's attempt to hit Sensei failed when it turned out that Sensei changed body's again only this time with a log. I think Sasuke was the most shocked out of all of us. "What?" I whispered, I covered my mouth just incase Sensei might have herd me, I looked every direction and saw no one. I wasn't surprised when I herd Naruto yell at Sasuke, then hear the small rustling of leaves and branches when Sasuke moved (really who wouldn't do that?). I herd someone else moving to I knew it would be Sakura because I don't think she could really ever be away from Sasuke. I herd her scream _I s'pose this would be the part where I look for her, eh? _I got up and quickly went to the location that I thought I herd her.

I saw her looking around in the middle of a plain spot in the forest. "Good hiding place" I said with much sarcasm "I'm sure no one will find you here, especially Sensei."

"Shut up" she said "I gotta find Sasuke before Sensei does."

"Well, good luck with that."

"Sakura..." _Wait a second, that's Sasuke's voice!_ We both turned around and saw an illusion of Sasuke dying with ninja stars stuck in him. Well, _I_ knew it was an illusion not Sakura because she fainted right on the spot. I rolled my eyes and put my hand over my forehead.

"I think Sensei might have over done it a bit this time..." I lifted Sakura over my shoulders and left.

I carried her over to a bush where I could get a clear shot of Sasuke and the fight between him and Kakashi Sensei. It so ended up that Sasuke only touched one of the bells the Sensei backed off quickly.

Sakura woke up, I looked over at her she was about to talk, I covered her mouth and pointed at Sensei and Sasuke. She was about to scream out 'Sasuke!' but I covered her mouth again only this time with two hands instead of one. 'Shut up' I mouthed to her, she nodded and we both turned to watch the battle.

Sasuke was about to use a fire Justu! _Genin's can't do fire Justus!_ He blew fire out of his mouth and it shot out at Sensei. "Whoa..." I whispered. When the fire was gone and cleared up Sensei wasn't there. I gasped as Sasuke looked around and got pulled under ground up his neck. Sakura went up to him and poked him...she fainted...again...

"And that's my partner." He said disappointedly

"Well at least you got me to help you out, eh?" I said as I walked out of the bushes "Now, let's get you out of the ground." I got him out, we got pretty close once, infact we almost kissed but I moved back.

When Sakura woke up Sasuke and I were kneeling over her, sorta. "Sasuke! You're all right!" she got up and hugged him but he pushed her off and stood up. He said something about getting one of the bells even though we didn't have much time, then Sakura said that we might as well give up. Right then the bell rang, _Damn... _

At lunch Naruto ended up being the only tied up to a wooden post, but other then that everyone had something in common... we were all staving.

"Stomach's hungry, huh?" Kakashi asked "Oh and by the way this exercise, I've decided I won't send any of you back to the academy."

"What, I passed?" Sakura said "All I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?"

"Really?" I asked. By this time everyone was happy.

"Yes, all four of you are being dropped from the program."

"What! You can't change your mind that quick!"

"That right!" Naruto yelled also "You can't just do that! I worked hard to get here!"

"I'm dropping you because you don't think like ninja you think like brats." I saw Sasuke run up to attack Sensei, but Sensei was quick to pin him down to the ground and put one of Sasuke's arms behind his _(Sasuke's)_ back.

"Let go of Sasuke you can't just step on him like he's a bug!" screamed Sakura.

Sensei ignored Sakura's idiotic comment and continued "You don't know what it mean's to be a ninja, you think it's all a game. Why do you think we put you in squad's did you ever consider that question?"

"We didn't make the rules!" stormed Naruto.

"It's so basic! Teamwork!"

"Just working together is that what you mean?" Asked Sakura.

"That's what I mean, but it's to late now isn't it? But maybe if all four of you would have come at me you would have gotten the bells from me."

"Wait a minute," Sakura said "There's only four people and three people! If we would have gotten them that would only lead to group conflict and the squad would break up!" _pfft...smartass..._

"Exactly I purposely pitted _(Kai: xD weird words)_ you against each other, I wanted to see if you could put the group first instead of your self. A Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork, but that hadn't even crossed you minds. Ninja mission are carried out in squads of course you need individual skills but teamwork is the most essential element, every ninja understands this, when individuals put them self's before the squad this can lead to failure and death." He took out one of his weapons and brought it down to Sasuke's neck. "Sakura kill Naruto or Sasuke dies."

"What!" she said in a worried tone.

"That's what happens on a mission." He put the weapon back in his pocket "The enemy take's a hostage and you have to make an impossible choice. On every mission your life is on the line." He let Sasuke go and walked over to the stone memorial "Did you look at this stone? The names on it? They are all hero's that are honored in this village."

"That's it! I'm going to have my name on that stone too!" Naruto said happily.

"Um, Naruto" I said disappointingly

"They are a special kind of hero, they are all...K.I.A."

"That sound's real cool!"

"It means they were all Killed In Action, they all died." I said.

"Oh..."

There was a few minute silence then Kakashi spoke up again. "Some of my closest friend's names are on this stone." _And my parent's..._ "Alright I'll give you guys one more chance. You'll have 3 hours to get the bells from me and you may eat lunch except for Naruto because he tried to cheat and eat lunch before time was up. If anyone tires to feed him you will immediately fail."

We started eating lunch, Naruto was staring at us while we ate, and Sasuke said Naruto could have his the rest of his lunch, then Sakura did, and then I did because I didn't want to be selfish. "I'm not feeding him though" I said. No one else did so Sakura did. Sensei appeared in what looked somewhat like a storm it was windy to so I covered my eyes but so that I could still see."

"You broke the rules! Any last words?"

"But you said" Naruto whispered.

"Yes?"

"You said that all four of us were a team! So that's why Sakura..." Naruto's voice ended up fading on the last sentence unlike the first one.

"We are all in this together." Sasuke said almost calmly.

"Yeah!" Sakura said "The four of us are one!" _Gee Sakura do you know how corny that sounded?_

"Believe it!" Naruto agreed.

"Yeah!" I said

"You are all one, is that your excuse?" Kakashi took a step closer to us "You pass." He said happily. _What! ...that was easy_ We were still all shocked from the news. "You. Pass." The sky was all cleared up by now.

"What do you mean?" Sakura didn't seem so smart now, eh?

"You're the first squad that passed, all the others did what I told them and fell into every trap. You must see through deception, I in the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse. Everyone passes, squad 7 will have their first mission tomorrow!" I smiled at this idea "Come on let's go home" we left and also left Naruto there to yell at us and help him self.

_xD one day late and I have no good reason why! Anyway I'm gonna a few week break from Naruto to start my new Shaman King series so yeah I donno how long that will take..._

_-Kai_


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey y'all sorry I took to freaking long! Forgive me! I just hope this will be long enough for you to forgive me!_

I moved swiftly to another tree and waited for a few seconds before I did anything. I guess I should tell you what we are doing right? This is are first mission, chasing a lost cat and returning it. _I feel so retarded... _"Sasuke, I'm in point B." he said. I felt like a little kid again using something somewhat like a walky-talky _(is that how you spell it? I don't know...)_. I wiped sweat of my forehead, man it was really hot out today.

"Sakura, I'm in point C." she said.

"'Naruto, I'm in point A, believe it."

"Chi, I'm in point D."

"Go slow Naruto," This was Kakashi Sensei speaking now "Okay squad seven." He paused for a second. I herd something move though the leaves "The target has moved!"

"Over there" Naruto said. We all moved to different trees again.

"Naruto, what's you distance from the target?" Kakashi asked.

"About five meters. I'm ready, just give the signal."

"I'm ready." Sasuke said.

"So am I." said Sakura.

"Me too." I said.

"Now!" we all went after the cat. Naruto got a hold of it and it got mad at him.

"We got a positive ID" I said.

"Good, target captured. Mission accomplished." I let out a sigh out relief, not because it was hard, because it was boring.

"Can't we get a different mission!" Naruto yelled "I hate cats!"

We gave the cat back to its owner, the lady kept hugging the poor cat and saying how much she missed it. _No wonder the cat ran away, I would to if she was my owner._ Naruto laughed "That kitty deserves to be squished!" I ignored him and kept staring at the cat.

"Now for squad seven we have many available tasks: Baby sitting, shopping for groceries, digging up potatoes-"

"No! I don't want to do this little kid stuff! I want to go on a real mission!" Naruto wasn't the only one who didn't like these lame missions, I could tell that for sure. Iruka got up from his seat and slammed his hands on the table and kept them there.

"How dare you! You're just a brand new Genin with no experience!" I saw the lord Hokage pull down his hat as if he was embarrassed, I don't blame him for being embarrassed I would to "Like everyone else you start off with simple tasks to prove your skills!"

"Are you kidding!" Naruto replied "Babysitting isn't a mission it's-" Kakashi Sensei hit Naruto on the back of the head and he landed on the floor.

"Put a lid on it." He said.

"Naruto," Said the lord Hokage "It seems you do not under stand the tasks you are given. Listen, many different kinds of requests come into are village everyday. These tasks are quickly analyzed and put into categorizes A, B, C, and D, depending on there difficulties. Us ninja are also categorized as Hokage, Jounin, Chunin, and Genin at the bottom. At the highest level we assign them to ninja with the appropriate skills and experience. Since you are Genin going down the Shinobi path you are assigned D ranked missions" He didn't realize we weren't listening to him at all yet, we were listening to Naruto talk. Kakashi Sensei realized that the lord Hokage was done speaking and that he now noticed we were paying attention.

"Oh, sorry." Kakashi Sensei said. Everyone turned are attention back to he Hokage, including me.

"You always treat me like a baby!" Naruto said "But I'm not the little kid who used to pull pranks, I'm a ninja and I want a real ninja mission!"

"I'm going to hear about this later." Kakashi said to no one unparticular.

"I _do _agree with Naruto," I said "Surely we can take on a real task."

"I see. Naruto wants us to know he's not a brat anymore, but a formal brat. He wants a mission, so be it since you are all so determined I'm going to give you a C ranked mission. You will be bodyguards on a journey."

"Really?" I was shocked he let us off so easily.

"Who! Who!" Naruto said "Are we guarding a princess or something!"

"I doubt that Naruto, Like a princess would rely on you as a bodyguard." I said sarcastically.

"How do you know that for sure!"

"I don't I just a princess would trust you being her bodyguard."

"Send in the visitor." The Hokage ordered.

The door slid open and we all turned around to see who it would be at the door. My jaw dropped, we were guarding some old man! "What the?" he said "Their just some snot nosed kids!" he had another drink of alcohol "And you, the short one with the idiotic look on your face. You really expect you're a ninja?" Naruto laughed.

"And who's the little one with the look on his- Huh?" I rolled my eyes. We all took a step closer to each other to show Naruto that he was the little kid the man was talking about. Naruto got mad and tried to attack the man but Sensei held him back.

"Cool down." I told him

"How can I! He just called me idiotic and short!" he yelled _(Hey, doesn't that remind you of Edward Elric? xD)_

"I'm Tazuna, a master bridge builder, I must return to my village and build a bridge there that will change the world and I expect you to get me there safely."

We left the village gates to start are journey. This was the first time I've ever been outside the village, it felt good to know that there was a world out there.

"Yeah! Alright!" Naruto said happily.

"What are you so worked up about?" Sakura asked him.

"This is the first time I've ever been outside out the village! I'm a traveler now!"

"Naruto," I said "You need to travel to become a traveler and so far... you're only a few feet out of the village."

"So?"

"Am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke!" Tazuna said pointing to Naruto.

"He's a Genin so you don't have to worry." Sensei told him. I looked over at Naruto, he looked pretty mad if you would have asked me.

Naruto turned around and pointed a finger at Tazuna "Never! Insult a ninja, it's a big mistake! One day I'm going to become Hokage and you'll look _up_ at me! The names Uzumaki Naruto! Remember it!"

"Heh, Hokage are powerful and wise, you on the other hand are small and brainless. The day you become Hokage I'll sprout wings and fly."

"Shut up! I'm willing to do anything to become Hokage no matter what it takes!"

"You could become Hokage ten times over and to me you'll still be nothing." Naruto tried to go at him again but Kakashi Sensei held him back.

"How may time's will I have to tell you? You are supposed to protect him, not attack him." Tazuna started walking without us so we followed.

We were still walking for a while and I was slowly getting tired. "Hey Tazuna, you village is in the land of Wave's right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Kakashi Sensei there are ninja in that country right?"

"There are no ninja's in the land of Waves but in other countries there are hidden villages with ninja in them." He told us about the other ninja's in the other hidden villages and the different Hokage in them."

"So lord Hokage is really important aren't they?" _pfft...I could beat a Hokage if I really wanted to!_

"You all just doubted lord Hokage didn't you all?" Tazuna asked. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and I stopped and shook are heads as if saying 'No'

"Well, there are no ninja battles in a C ranked mission." Kakashi Sensei said to change the subject.

"So were not going to run into any enemy ninja?" asked Sakura _he just said that!_

"Not likely." He said.

We were still walking for a long time and I got used to the heat and the fact that it wouldn't cool down any time soon. I herd a noise behind us so I turned around. Two ninja attacked Kakashi Sensei. _So much for no ninja!_ The chain that they got around Sensei had crushed him. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. "Kakashi Sensei!" I yelled.

"Ah!" I whipped around and saw the two ninja were behind Naruto.

"Now it's your turn." They got close attacking him until Sasuke had to stop them by throwing his kunai knife at the chains and attaching them with it. He kicked them both to the side and they some how got free. They started to got after Tazuna so Sakura went in front of him, then Sasuke and lastly me just incase. They almost hit us until Kakashi Sensei came out of no where and held them both back.

"Hi." He said as if nothing had happened, like it was a normal day like every other one.

"But I though he was..." I cut myself off and looked over at were they had crushed him. He had used the replacement Justu again. "You used the replacement Justu."

"Correct Chi. Oh, Naruto sorry I didn't save you sooner but I didn't expect you'd freeze up like that." Kakashi came up to us and told us we did a good job. We were about to start walking again then I had noticed Naruto's hand, so did Kakashi Sensei because he brought it up "Naruto stay still. They had poison in their claws and they got it in your hand, we need to get it out quickly."

"What!" he said. I pointed to his hand.

"We have to get the poison out now, it's in your blood so don't move around." He also told Tazuna that he had to talk to him for a few minutes. Then told us about the ninja's that had just attacked us and their relentless attacks.

Sakura spoke up now "We are Genin this is to advanced for us and I think we should just turn around and get the poison out of Naruto before it spreads."

"Naruto's hand could become a problem." Naruto got mad and gave us somewhat of a mini speech of how he didn't want to be treated like a little kid anymore and then the poison out on his self then Kakashi told him if he lost anymore blood he would die. But he bandaged it up and left.

_Okay this part is really, really bad because I had no reference, but it'll have to do for now, 'kay?_

We eventually got to the ocean and the bridge builder got us a ride across the ocean to get to the Wave country. We all got in the boat, I got to sit next to Sasuke and Naruto got to sit next to Sakura. After a while I guess I got tired a fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulder, because when I woke up that's were my head was. "Sorry." I mumbled as I lifted my head up.

"It's fine." He said. I smiled and then looked over at Sakura and Naruto. I could tell for sure Sakura was jealous of me and mad at me from the pissed off look on her face. And for Naruto I really don't know, I suppose he might've been jealous of Sasuke, wait doesn't Naruto only like Sakura? Oh no, unless-

"So who were those two ninja's after you?" Kakashi Sensei must've felt the tension between us because he had spoken up. Tazuna paused for a second then answered.

"The man who is after me is named Gatou, he runs a large shipping company, he secretly also sell's drugs and other illegal goods from the help of ninja's. About a year ago he set his sights on the Wave country and started taking over the shipping routes, now he has a monopoly _(xD funny word) _and the only way to break that is to finish building the bridge."

"Why did you hide this information when you asked for help?"

"The Wave country is very poor, so we only have enough money for C and D ranked missions. And if you quit your mission when we reach ashore I will surely be killed before I am even able to get home."

"I guess we have no choice but to keep protecting you then."

We finally got ashore and got off the boat. Kakashi Sensei lead us all into the woods to get Tazuna back home. Naruto thought he herd something in the bushes and threw his kunai knife into the bushes. Everyone froze.

"Naruto you could have given off are location, what are you thinking!" Sakura whispered.

"I herd something coming from the bushes!"

"There's no one here so clam down, 'Kay?" I told him.

"But I swear I did hear something!" he said. Kakashi walked over to were Naruto had thrown his kunai knife and pushed aside the leaves and twigs, then sighed.

"You almost hit a snowshoe rabbit Naruto."

"What!" he said in surprise "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Believe it!"

"Naruto," I said "You _do_ realize you're talking to a rabbit that can't even understand you, right?" He had shot me a glare then turned his attention back to the rabbit.

"Funny," Kakashi sensei said "Snowshoe rabbit's usually change color according to the amount of sunlight. White is it's winter coat, so it must've been kept inside for a long time."

Suddenly a large sword flew at us and we were all able to dodge it. Another ninja appeared and he looked a lot stronger then the other ones we ran into. He said his name was 'Momochi Zabuza'

Naruto tried to step in and get rid of him but Kakashi told him to say back. "This ninja is an entirely different rank then us. All of you go protect the bridge builder!" I went at the back of him, Sakura and Sasuke both went on opposite sides which left Naruto in front.

Kakashi pulled down a part of his mask to revel a red eye. He explained that a Sharingan is a power in the eye and released from the pupils. Some have an ability in their eyes called Doujustu that can read all types of Genjustu, Taijustu, and Ninjustu and can defeat them all. Sharingan is one of the types that gives people this power, it also gives you the ability to ready your opponent techniques and copy them.

Momochi Zabuza said he kept a handbook that included information on Kakashi when he was a part of the assassin squad. It said the man who copied over one thousand Justu, 'Copy ninja Kakashi'. We all very confused by this. Momochi stood atop the near by river and powered up to perform Hidden Mist no Justu. Then he vanished. Kakashi explained that Momochi was called the 'Silent killer', because he has the ability to kill his opponents instantly without making a sound, you don't even notice you're dead once he kills you.

The fog started to thicken and all of us stood on guard waiting for Momochi to make his move. "I have eight choices," I herd him say "Liver, lungs, spine, jugular veins, ceratoid artery, brain, kidneys, and heart. All of which are critical hits."

Suddenly the air went heavy and Kakashi waited for Momochi to attack. Sasuke started acting a little weird, and for once I started to worry about him. He grabbed the kunai knife he had with both hands. "Clam down Sasuke!" Kakashi told him and he did.

There was still no trace of Momochi until he appeared between Naruto and Tazuna. Kakashi went at him and we all moved, he stabbed him the stomach, it was a fake. The real Momochi got behind Kakashi and sliced him with his sword. But by now we all knew Kakashi sensei probably made a clone of him self. The real Kakashi got up behind Momochi and put his Kunai knife to his throat.

_Alright, this was supposed to be much, much longer at first when I started it but then I though you guys had waited long enough for a update so I made it earlier. The next update will be really soon, oh and I decided to screw that whole deadline thing for updates I'll just do it when I feel like it, 'Kay?_

_-Kai_


	5. Chapter 4

_Hey what's up? Its faster update then normal aren't you happy? I am because then I'll write part 6 on the weekend and then update again. THEN I can finally finish off part one of my brand new Shaman King series called 'Anything But Ordinary' w00t! I sure know I can't wait! Anyway I'll stop boring you and let you read this in peace..._

"Don't move," Kakashi Sensei told him "Now it's over. You're finished."

"Alright!" Said Naruto happily. Sakura and I laughed for a few seconds. Then Momochi started laughing, not happily though, like he was planning something.

"Finished?" He asked. "You really don't get it do you? Your attack is just an imitation. I'll never be defeated by a copy cat ninja like your self. I suppose, you _are_ full of surprises though aren't you? You already copied my water clone Justu. Nice try, but I'm not that easy." Another Momochi appeared behind Kakashi Sensei. _Ah! This is so confusing! Who's the real who! _I thought. Kakashi got rid of the water clone we all thought was the real one in front of him. Momochi took his sword and swung it at Kakashi Sensei but luckily he dodged it by keeling down. Momochi switched his grip on the swords handle and kicked Kakashi into the dear by lake. He got his sword out of the ground and ran with it to the lake. He stopped right before he got there, there were spikes Kakashi Sensei must've put there. He jumped into the lake from where he was a second ago.

We all sort of gasped when we saw this. Kakashi Sensei came out the water only a bit when Momochi got behind him and out a water barrier around Kakashi, His hand was attached to the barrier to make sure it wouldn't break. "I'll finish you off later, but first your little friends will have to be imitated." He made another water clone so he himself wouldn't have to fight us while keeping the barrier together. The water formed a prefect clone that looked just like him. "You think wearing a headband make s you a ninja?" he did a somewhat of an evil laugh again. "When you hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you then you may be called a ninja. When your profile becomes so deadly your name is entered in my bingo book, then you may have earned the title 'ninja'. But to call up starters like yourself is a joke." He disappeared in the mist again and the words 'Silent killer' went through my mind a few times before I got it out. The clone appeared and kicked Naruto backward causing him to fly back and hit the ground, and for his headband to come off. "Your just brats."

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Listen." Kakashi Sensei said "Get the bridge builder and run! He's using all his power to keep me in this water prison so he can only fight you with his water clone! The clone can't go far away from his actual body, now run!" Sasuke ignored this and ran up at the clone and threw some of his ninja stars at it. It got rid of them with the sword then Sasuke jumped up so the clone wouldn't see him, but eventfully he looked up and saw him dropping down at him so the clone reached up and grabbed Sasuke's neck and threw him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and I yelled.

"He got Sasuke." Naruto said in disbelieve. _He's right, Sasuke's stronger then all of us and he could barely do anything._

I snapped back to reality and saw the clone standing in front of a trembling Naruto. Naruto tried to back away but he can only use one hand to do anything since those two ninja attacked us a while back. He found that out the hard way. But he quickly lifted his hand and got over it. He turned around to face Momochi's clone, and stood up and ran at the clone. It hit him sending him back again. "What were you thinking Naruto!" Sakura said "You can't charge at him like that, even Sasuke couldn't get at him! Were only Genin we can't defeat a Jounin, what do you think you'd accomplish by doing that!" Then I think all of us noticed something, Naruto didn't want to attack the clone but get his leaf headband back from him, and he did. He slowly tried to get up.

"Hey you," Naruto said to Momochi "The freak with no eyebrows, put this in your bingo book 'The ninja who will become Hokage of the village in the leafs,' "He paused for a second to put his leaf headband on and I smiled at him "'He never backs down, his name is Uzumaki Naruto' "

"Hey, make sure you put down Sen Chi in there too." I said.

"And Haruno Sakura!"

"Uchiha Sasuke too." Naruto turned around and smiled at me, then looked away.

"Alright, Sasuke listen up, can you hear me?" Naruto asked.

"So you're finally thinking about teamwork, huh?"

"Alright guys, let's go!"

Naruto and Sasuke stood ready to attack the clone while Sakura and I protected Tazuna by standing in front of him. The real Momochi was still Holding Kakashi Sensei in the water barrier. I'm pretty sure everyone felt the tension in the heavy mist. "Okay, ready? Let's bring this guy down." Naruto said confidently. Sakura and I looked over at each other and nodded then turned are attention back to Naruto.

"Big words for such a little man. You think your plans going to keep you in the game?" Momochi seemed sure of him self to.

"What are you doing I told you to run!" Kakashi sensei yelled from the barrier. "This fight was over the minute got caught! Now take off! You mission is not to show how brave you are, it's to protect the bridge builder! Stay on mission!"

Naruto turned to face the bridge builder. "Bridge builder?" He asked as if it was not his choice to continue, but the bridge builder's.

"Well I guess you're all here because of me. My selfish desire to live, but I won't stand in your way now, do what you have to do! Go ahead and fight to save your Sensei!"

"Well, you hear that?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Believe it."

The clone laughed again. "You really haven't learned anything have you?" It said "Still playing your little game pretending to be ninja. When I was your age this hand had already crushed many opponents." He lifted up his right hand a bit. We all gasped. _(Kai: gasp!)_

"Zabuza, the Demon." Kakashi Sensei said.

"Ah, so I'm in your book to?" Said the real Momochi.

"Long ago in the village hidden in the mist, also known as the 'Blood mist village', before a student could become a ninja there was one last test."

"Do you know about the Graduation exam?" Momochi asked.

"What Graduation exam?" Naruto asked "What's the big deal? We had a graduation test."

"Did you have to imitate other students to pass? Imagine other young ninja like you eating together, training together, and then comes the final exam. Only the rules changed, you couldn't stop until you destroyed you opponent! Who was you friend. It would ether him or you."

"Ten years ago, in the village hidden in the mist," Kakashi Sensei started "The Graduation exam, changed. One year before a dark evil filled the school with terror."

"What's he saying?" Sakura asked "What kind of change? What kind of terror?"

"Without hesitation a young boy –Who was not even a ninja- approached the class and took down a hundred students."

"It felt so... good!"_ Momochi's the dark evil! _The clone elbowed Sasuke in the stomach hard, he fell backwards. He hit the ground on his back and the clone hit him the stomach gain. He yelled in pain.

"Sasuke!"

The clone put his foot on Sasuke's stomach, what's you with stomach's?

I saw Sasuke try hard not to yell in pain again by clenching his teeth together. The clone pounded his foot on Sasuke. "You're nothing."

"Stop right there!" Naruto said "Shadow Clone Justu!"

"Oh, Shadow clones, and there's quite a few of them I see." I looked over at Sasuke, Momochi's clone must've let him got because Sasuke was desperately trying to get up. All the Shadow clone's jumped up and then went down and piled Momochi's clone. It got rid of them all. The real Naruto was last one on the ground, he took something out of his backpack and trough it at Sasuke, who was now acting just fine. _A Shuriken!_

"A Shuriken, you'll never touch me with that."

Sasuke jumped in the air and threw the Shuriken at the real Momochi who was still hold Kakashi Sensei in the water barrier. "So you passed the clone and aimed for my real body. Smart." He caught it with his free hand "But not smart enough." A second Shuriken came at him, and he lifted both his legs and it went under him. "I told you a Shuriken can't touch me!" The second one that he dodged turned out to be Naruto. He had a kunai knife in his hand and he threw it at Momochi's hand that was not free.

The kunai knife went through the path between the path between Momochi's hand and Kakashi Sensei; he lifted his hand out letting Kakashi out.

_Eh, I **was **gonna finish two more episodes on this but I didn't want to. I'll probably update between next weekend and the one after that..._

_-Kai_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hi again. What's up? Not much goin' on here, as normal... anyway should I tell you the first part of this chapter is like, really shity? Oh, well just so you know, yeah the first part is really shity. _

Kakashi Sensei and Momochi got at it again; the two of them performed several mudras while chanting to produce Suiton Suiryuudan no Justu (Water Element: Water dragon Bullet) and the two water dragons go after each other. Kakashi Sensei was able to copy Momochi perfectly.

Kakashi Sensei performed Suiton Daubakufu no Justu (Water Element: Grand Waterfall) completing the technique Momochi was trying to get off, but didn't. A great flood hit him followed by several Shuriken. _Gee, I wonder if that hurt?_ I thought sarcastically, as I smiled to myself. I saw Momochi get out of it. "How can you see the future?" I must've missed something when they battled because to me that question came out of nowhere.

"You're going to die anytime now." Kakashi Sensei said. Suddenly two Shuriken flew at Momochi and hit him. I saw a strange faceless man on the tree branch above us, but I turned away and ignored him. Kakashi Sensei went over to investigate Momochi's body and he proclaimed he was dead. The man in the tree thanked us; he said he had been looking for a chance to kill Zabuza (Momochi).

Naruto got upset that the hunter-nin killed a man, but killed so easily by a kid by a kid like him. The hunter-nin picked up Zabuza's corpse and took it away in a gust of wind. We started to walk again, and then Kakashi Sensei fell forward. He was unconscious.

_All right now from here on it's much, MUCH better._

_Later that night at the bridge builder's home._

It was dark outside, which made it dark in the house to, considering it was probably already the middle of the night. I walked down the pitch black hallway with my pillow and sheets in my arms. _If I remember right Sasuke's room should be right here in front of me. _I gently kicked the door with my left foot, but not hard that it would open. I herd footsteps coming towards the door, and then it slid open.

Sasuke was standing at the doorway, and he looked up at me and yawned. His hair was pointing in different directions, he wasn't wearing his shirt. (But he was wearing pants.)

"Yes?" he said.

"I blushed and looked down "Can I come in? I can't get to sleep, to many things on my mind..."

"Okay, but why didn't you ask someone else?"

"Well, Sakura doesn't really like me, Kakashi Sensei is still out cold from using his Sharingan, and I barely know the Bridge builder. And Naruto... well you know." He nodded and moved aside to let me come in, so I took the offer. The door shut behind me and I set down my stuff and sat on it. He went over to his bed _(Kai: Those one's on the floor...)_ and laid down on it to face me. "Sorry for bothering you ..." I said.

"I guess it's alright. What's on your mind away?"

I sighed "Just everything that happened today, you know? All those ninja." I shifted from sitting up to lying down. We both where silent for a few minutes until Sasuke spoke.

"I'm going to get to sleep now, alright?"

"Yeah, I guess I should to." I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_The next morning._

We all sat down the next morning and ate some breakfast. And yet again, I ended up sitting next to Sasuke. "Do you think Kakashi Sensei will be alright?" Sakura asked.

"Of course he will." The bridge builder replied. _(I'm just gonna call Tazuna 'Bridge Builder' from now on.) _She went back to eating. Sasuke looked over and pasted me a note from under the table. I unfolded it, making sure no one was looking at me. I went wide eyed while I stared at the note.

_You actually look pretty cute when you asleep._

"Is every thing alright Chi?" the bridge Builder asked.

"Yeah, you looked like you've seen a ghost or something." Naruto told me.

"Oh, uh I'm fine just, um thought of something. Yeah, that's it, just thought of something!" _Crap ..._

"If you say so." I fake smiled and stood up.

"I'm not that hungry anymore." I said "Sasuke, come here for a minute." I didn't give him time to answer me because I pulled the back of his shirt and tugged him into an empty room. I pointed a finger at his face and narrowed my eyes. "If you tell anyone about this or last night, I swear to God-"

"It's that that big of a deal. I wasn't going to tell anyone, why would I?"

"Alright, don't okay? Just ... don't ..." He left the room.

_ Later_

Kakashi Sensei had finally awoken. He sat up in his bed and we sat before the foot of it. "Kakashi Sensei" Sakura started "Who was that masked boy we met in the forest after you killed Zabuza?"

"Oh him, the person with the mask is a part of the Hidden Mist Anbu (Assassin squad) on the special hunter-nin team. They are known as 'Body Erasers' and their job is to dispose of the bodies without a trace, and study them. You see, a ninja's body has within it the secrets of village ninjustu. That information ranges from info on different Chakra types, herbs, and other things that would reveal other information the village. For instance, if I died they could learn about the Sharingan." I blinked a few times in confusion.

"So ..." I began "Pretty much what you're saying is that, that man is part of a hunter-nin team and when someone dies they take the body, study it then dispose of it?"

"Yes."

There was an odd silence after he had said that. "... Wow ..." I said. Everyone looked over at me and I shrugged.

"Usually the hunter-nin's dispose of the corpse at the spot they kill them ..."

"What did the masked boy do with the corpse?" Naruto asked.

"They would use a 'Senbon', which is only fatal if they hit a vital organ. Being a hunter-nin he would know how to put the body into a temporary metabolic suspension. His intention was to save Zabuza, not kill him."

"So Zabuza's still alive then?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi paused for a moment "He is." Before anyone could really say anything a young boy came into the room.

I had totally forgotten that the Bridge Builder was in the room until the boy ran up to him and hugged him around the waist. "Grandpa!"

"Why hello Inari."

Inari looked over at Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and me and stared. "Who are they?"

"Oh, them." The Bridge Builder said "They are the ninja that brought me back safely. They are going to help save the village."

Inari got a dirty looking expression on his face. "There all going to die, there's no way _they_ can win against Gatou." Naruto stood up and pointed a finger at Inari's face.

"Who do you think you are saying that!" Naruto said angrily. Inari ignored him and left the room 'Hey get back here!" Naruto raced out the room going after the boy.

_ About maybe half an hour later?_

Kakashi Sensei had leaded us all to the forest just outside the house because he said we needed to practice. "We will start are Chakra lesson soon but first, what is Chakra?"

We were all silent. "No one? Sakura care to explain to them?"

"Yes. Chakra is the energy a Shinobi needs when performing a Justu, this energy has two parts: The body energy in each cell and the spiritual energy gained though training and other experiences. To perform a Justu a ninja must release these two energies. This is called releasing Chakra and is done by performing the seal with the hand." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Pfft ... I knew that ..." I said, even though I didn't.

"Really now?" Kakashi Sensei asked.

I nodded my head "Yeah, sure I did."

"Well next time I want someone to explain some thing I'll ask you."

"Uh, no thanks ... Sakura can do that."

"Alright then." He said "Let me tell you what I want you guys to do, I want you to train by climbing a tree ... only without using your hands."

"What? That's impossible!" Naruto said. Kakashi walked up to the nearest tree and walked up it like anyone would walk on land.

"It's simple, you must focus the proper amount of Chakra into the proper area your feet. It is said that the sole of the feet is the most difficult place to gather Chakra, but if you can do this you should be able to master any Justu. Just back away from the tree, run at it and focus the Chakra to your feet, and before you fall off mark where you were and try to get higher up then that."

We all backed up quite a few feet away from the tree we were going to walk up, and ran at it while focusing are Chakra like Kakashi Sensei had told us to. Sasuke got pretty high up until till he fell off, Naruto only got up a few feet until he immediately fell down. While they kept trying, Sakura and I had already made it up over half are tree. I sat down on a thick branch sticking out from the tree and watched the boys try over and over again to get farther up.

When we both got down we still continued to go higher up. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and I were taking a rest when Naruto walked over to Sakura and asked for some help.

_Oi ... yeah, this was supposed to be at least one more episode worth but I really wanted to get it out by Friday (Today) before I went away for the week-end ... I donno ... Anyway I guess you should probably see the next chapter out at least before December 10th unless something else comes up (Which I doubt ...)_

_Oh guess what! My friends having her 13th birthday and her parents are giving her a surprise party (I'm going to be there) and where gonna see the play she's in (Let's just hope I don't fall asleep xD) AND THEN were having a LIMO (Is that how you spell it?) drive us back to her place, and then I don't know what :D_

_-Kai _


	7. Chapter 6

_Ack! Hey ya'll, guess what this update actually took me **13 PAGES TO WRITE ...** that's a lot of pages!_

Late that Sakura and I volunteered to go shopping for food with the Bridge Builder while Naruto and Sasuke Kept trying to train by climbing up trees with only their feet. The three of were walking down the street, Sakura and I staring blankly at the homeless children and grown-ups sitting in front of walls or begging for money. "Um, were are we going?" Sakura asked.

"You want to eat tonight? I gotta pick up some things for dinner." The bridge Builder replied. We kept walking, while still looking at the people on the side of the street and hiding from shade. Every once in a while we would see people holding up signs that said 'Will work for money'. "Here we are." He said, referring to a small store across from us. We all entered, there was barely any food left on the shelves.

I stared in disbelieve at the lack of nourishment, there was only about a few carrots, lettuce, tomatoes, and potatoes in sight. _This is a store? There's nothing here._ "You pervert!" I herd Sakura scream. I turned around and saw a man lying face down on the floor.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"That man tried to touch me! That's what happened!" She said, still fuming. I walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

"I think it would just be better if we went outside." I told the Bridge Builder. I pushed Sakura out the door and just when I got her to clam down about the man the Bridge Builder walked out of the store.

"Let's go." We all started going back to his home in silence. "You gave me a fright back there, girls around here don't usually fight like that."

"Well they should! Something's seriously wrong here!"

I felt a tug on the back of my shirt. "Huh?" I turned around to see a young boy, probably no older then six standing in front of me. "Yes?" I asked him. He held out both his hands.

"Spare some change?"

"Oh," I looked into the bag I had over my shoulders and pulled out some candy I had, had before and put it in his hands. "It's not money but I hope it will do, okay?"

He nodded "Thank you!" and ran away with a smile on his face and into the crowd.

"Chi, what are you doing back there?" I herd the Bridge Builder yell, he and Sakura were about twenty feet ahead of me.

"Oh, yeah ... sorry!" I ran back up to them.

"What were you doing back there Chi?" Sakura asked.

"A little boy came up to me and asked for money, I gave him some candy I had."

"It's been like that ever since Gatou got here." The Bridge Builder started. "The children suffer, and the adults are too scared to stand up to him. They've lost all hope, that's why we need to build the bridge, it will bring comers and trade. But most importantly it is a symbol of courage, we must restore the spirit of are people. When it is finished people will start to believe again, they'll believe they can live with dignity. We can't let Gatou stop us."

We all kept walking home in silence.

_-Later at the Bridge Builders house._

It was dark out and we were sitting down in the kitchen eating supper. I shoved a fork full of rice I my mouth and started chewing it. I swallowed it down at once and stared over at Naruto and Sasuke, who were eating non-stop. "Guys, slow down or your going to get sick!" I told them.

They both rose from their seats and razed their bowls. "I want some more!" they both said in unison. They immediately sat back down in their chairs, bent over and threw up on the floor.

"Don't eat so much if you're gonna puke it up!" Sakura yelled at them both.

"I have to eat ..." Sasuke said.

"And I have to eat more then him, it's the only possible way I can get stronger." Naruto said.

"That's true ..." Kakashi Sensei said "But puking won't help you."

"And plus, you just wasted a lot of food ..." I said. "And you just made me not hungry any more ..." I stood up and walked over to the sink were Inari's mother, Tsunami, was. "I'll help clean up." I said to her.

When I was done clearing off the table (And Tsunami was done cleaning up after Naruto and Sasuke) I sat back down.

"Excuse me," said Sakura standing in front of a torn picture. "This picture is torn, is there some reason for that?" The picture had Inari, the Bridge Builder, Tsunami, and another person who wasn't there anymore was in it. "Inari, you kept glancing at it all though dinner, it looks like someone was there." All three of them looked upset.

"It's my husband." Tsunami said.

"They used to call him a hero in this land." The Bridge Builder said. Inari got out of his seat and walked out the room.

"Inari were are you going?" Asked Tsunami. She went after him and turned to the Bridge Builder "Father you can't talk like that about him around Inari! And you know that!" She left.

Everyone said nothing for the next few seconds.

"What happen to him?" I dared to ask.

"Yes. Is there a story behind this?" Kakashi Sensei asked.

"He wasn't my grandson's real father, he came into the family later ... and he brought so much happiness, he and Inari were very close. In those days Inari used to laugh all the time ... But then ..." His fist were clenched "All that changed he never laughs or smiles anymore." He started to cry a little now. "Ever since the day everything changed. The word 'courage' was stolen from are island, we were left powerless, hopeless ... and my grandson seemed to suffer the most."

"What happened to Inari?" Kakashi Sensei asked.

"First you need to know about the man, his father." He took off his glasses and wiped away a tear. "The man who taught us courage, who was a hero here." He put his glasses back on.

"A hero, really?" Naruto asked.

"You can decide that for yourself. He came here about three years ago." The Bridge Builder told us about how when Inari was younger a group of bullies took away his dog and how they threw the dog into the lake and then Inari. "Interesting enough at that very same moment the dog learned how to doggy pattle." Then how Inari almost drowned then his 'father' had saved him. "His name was Kaiza, _(Kai: Is that his name? I'm not sure ...)_ a simple fisherman that came from another land. After that Kaiza and Inari were inseparable. He never had a real father so you can imagine what it felt like to have him around. My grandson followed in his footsteps like real father and son. Kaiza spent more and more time with us until he naturally became a member of are family. And when the town needed him he became something more."

Now he told us one time when the gates over flowed and if someone didn't do anything the whole town would flood. And how he saved the district by swimming threw the strong currents to the gates. "Inari was so proud to be his son. Not long after Gatou showed up, he terrorized the whole village. Only Kaiza would stand up to him ... Gatou couldn't have a local hero getting in his way. It took his whole gang to stop one man." He told us how Gatou had killed him in front of the entire village. "Since then Inari changed, so did Tsunami and all are people."

It was silent again.

Naruto got up from his chair and was about to walk out when he tripped, from focusing to much Chakra in his feet before.

"What are you doing down there Naruto?" Sakura asked him.

"You better take the day off, no more training." Kakashi Sensei told him. "You've used too much Chakra, if you push it any harder it could kill you."

"I'm gonna prove it ..." Naruto said, trying to get up.

I rolled my eyes "Prove what _now_?"

"What to kill yourself?" Sasuke added.

"I'll prove it, that in this world," He had gotten to his feet now. "There are real hero's!"

"Right," I said in a sarcastic tone "You do that." And he was off.

Naruto didn't turn up for breakfast the next morning, we searched around the home and he still wasn't found. "Were do you think he could have went?" Sakura asked.

"Knowing him he could be anywhere." I told her.

"I'll go look for him." Sasuke said.

"We'll all go look for him." Kakashi Sensei stated. "I'm sure the Bridge Builder, Tsunami, and Inari will be fine." We headed out into the forest. We all eventually found him found him training by climbing tree's again.

"Hey guys." Naruto greeted us. "Look how high I can get up without my hands!"

He threw a Kunai Knife up near the top of the tree and ran up it, about halfway up he lost his balance and fell off.

Sasuke caught him in time and set him back on the ground. "Come on, let's go. And don't think about trying to run off again and start training." He said like he was angry.

"Aww ... Sasuke worried about his team mate." I teased.

"Shut up!" They both said in unison.

When we got back we went into the kitchen, the Bridge Builder and Inari was sitting at the table. "Hey." Kakashi Sensei said cheerfully.

"Hello." He replied 'Listen, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Why did you stick around when I had lied to all of you about my project?"

"To abandon one's duty is not courageous, and below courageous, there is nothing." I looked over at Inari to see how he would react to this, seeing that it would remind him of Kaiza.

He broke down and started crying. "Why do you try so hard against Gatou! It's useless!"

All eyes were on him now.

"Shut up." Naruto told him.

Inari started to cry harder. "Naruto! Look what you just did!" Sakura said angrily at him. Me on the other hand, just placed my hand on my forehead and slid it down my face.

"How can you be so carefree and possibly know anything about me **or** this country!" Inari demanded.

"You're just playing the tragic character and a sissy like you should just keep crying." Naruto said to him again.

"**Naruto**!" Sakura and I both yelled at him.

Inari left the room and I resisted the temptation to go and follow him. I didn't even think of following Naruto when he left the room, I just simply went to my room and stayed there until supper, like many other people who was at the out burst.

I was sitting in my room when I herd a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yelled to them. The door slid open, Sasuke was standing in front of me. He walked in and closed the door. "Oh, hey."

"Hey ..." he said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much ..."

"Oh." He sat down next to me on my bed. "Uh ..." He was about to say something then he stopped.

"Yes?" I asked.

No reply.

I leaned my face in front of his, I had no intention of kissing him, I just wanted to see his face. "Well ..." He started. "You see we've know each other for a while now right?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes."

He blushed. Bushed. The famous Sasuke, the one who never showed emotion ... _blushed._ "I've just never ..." his voice trailed off in to a whisper. "I've never felt like this about someone before."

"Who?" I asked. He turned his face away from mine. It hit me, he was talking about me. "Me?" he nodded. He faced me and I felt my face get hot. Before I knew it he had his lips on top of mine. We had kissed.

The next morning Kakashi Sensei, the Bridge Builder, Sakura, Sasuke, and I left Naruto behind to let him rest while we headed over to the bridge. It was about a twenty walk but when we got there we saw several critically injured workers and possibly even some dead bodies too. We were greeted by some, but not many, of the workers who weren't harmed badly. "Who would do such a thing?" Sakura asked softly, staring at the people.

"Gatou?" I said.

"Chances are ..." Sasuke said.

Somewhat of a few minutes later the bridge and the air became thick with mist. "He's still alive, and he couldn't wait for his second round." Kakashi Sensei confirmed. _(I'll be calling Momochi, Zabuza)_ "Sasuke! Sakura! Chi! Get in positions!" We all stood back to back leaving a space in between us all and the Bridge Builder. I stood ready with the Kunai knife in my hand.

"Kakashi Sensei, its Zabuza isn't it? This is his Hidden Mist Justu." Sakura said.

"Sorry I kept you waiting Kakashi, I see you still got those brats with you." I could hear Zabuza's voice but I couldn't see him. "And that one's still trembling." I soon realized he was talking about Sasuke.

Suddenly about seven of his water clones surrounded us. "I'm trembling, with excitement." Sasuke stated.

"There all yours Sasuke." Kakashi told him.

Immediately he had gotten rid of all the clones around us all. 'Oh, you could see they were water clones, huh?" I turned around to see Zabuza and the person with the mask that had gotten rid of his body next to him. "Looks like you've got a rival Haku." He said. We were not standing in position anymore, more of what looked like a messed up line.

"Well, well." Kakashi Sensei started. "It was all an act."

"So I guess all that about being a tracker ninja was just a load of bull?" The Bridge Builder asked.

"I'd say they'd be pulling stunts like that for a long time." Kakashi Sensei said.

"He's got some nerve facing us again." Sakura said.

"And hiding behind that mask, who does he think he is?" Kakashi said.

"You're the one to talk." I said.

"That's it, I'm taking them out." Sasuke said. "Who does he think he is hiding behind a mask like a clown?"

"Sasuke you're so cool!" Sakura said. I gave her a dull look _Didn't Kakashi Sensei just say that exact same thing?_

Haku, the masked person, started spinning around so fast it almost looked like he was inside a tornado. _What is this? _Haku came swiftly towards us.

It seemed that when I blinked I had missed a whole scene because when I shut them Haku was coming towards us, then when I opened them Sasuke and Haku were head on with their Senbon and knife together.

"Sakura, Chi, cover the Bridge Builder and stay close to me." Kakashi Sensei told us. Sakura instantly blocked the Bridge Builder's left side while I covered the right. "Let Sasuke handle this."

Sasuke and Haku kept switching positions of their weapons every few seconds. They both quickly backed away from each other and then went back at the other. Their weapons hit each other with force that made them spin around once. Sasuke's knife and Haku's Senbon hit again. "We want the Bridge Builder not you, if you back down now I won't have to kill you." I herd Haku say.

"Save it." Sasuke told him.

"You're making a mistake, you won't be able to keep up with my speed. And already I've gained two key advantages."

"Yeah, what are they."

"First, were surrounded by water. Second, I've already blocked one of your hands, therefore you only have one free hand to defend yourself." Haku started doing hand signs for a Justu ... with only one hand. "Secret Justu: A thousand needles of death!" The water that was surrounding them rose into the air and then turned into needles like the Senbon he was using. They all went at Sasuke in a flash.

"Remember the training!" I yelled out to him. When they were about an inch from hitting him he jumped back, sending both of them backwards. He appeared in the air above Haku and threw a few stars at him, which he dodged. He was behind him now.

"You're not as fast as you think you are. From this point on, you'll be the one defending my attacks." Sasuke said to him. They both jumped back. Sasuke tried to hit Haku with his fist but he blocked it with his arm. From behind Sasuke's back he threw a knife at Haku. He bent down and missed it once again. Sasuke nailed him in the face with his foot and she went to the ground quite for ahead. "Thought you were quick huh? What else are you wrong about?"

"You made a mistake calling these ninja brats." Kakashi said. "That's just guarantied to bring out Sasuke's attitude, and he's the best young fighter of the Hidden Village. And Sakura here is are sharpest mind, Chi is are most fearless. And last but not least, are most hyper-active knucklehead ninja." Zabuza laughed.

"Haku if we keep going like this, we'll be the victims instead of them." Haku stood up, a blue mist went around him.

"What's that?" I said.

"I'm sorry it came to this." Haku said "Secret Justu: Crystal ice mirrors." then made a hand sign and what looked like thin ice mirrors appeared. It looked like about twenty mirrors created a dome with both of them inside. I saw them glow a white-ish color for a moment and then I saw Haku merge into the nearest one and appear in all of them in a matter of seconds. Kakashi Sensei went to save Sasuke but Zabuza blocked him.

"If you want to get into this fight, you have to fight me. That kid has no chance against that Justu, he's finished."

"Now, we will begin." Haku said. "Now I will show you what speed ... really means." Two of the ice mirrors threw a Senbon at Both of Sasuke's arms. Soon countless of them hit him so fast he wasn't able to even defend himself at all. The knife in his hand came out of his grasp and Landed at Sakura's feet.

"Just try and save him and I'll kill the other three in a heartbeat." Zabuza said to Kakashi Sensei.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay with you." Sakura told me and the Bridge Builder.

"I understand, now go." The Bridge Builder told her.

"I'll stay here and stay on guard. Do what you have to do." I told her. She nodded my direction and picked up the knife that landed at her feet and ran towards the dome. She tried to throw it at Sasuke so he could catch it but one of the arms in Haku's ice mirrors caught it. The mirrors stopped throwing the needles at Sasuke and he collapsed. Something came out of nowhere and hit Haku, he came out of the mirror. "What?" I said. A big 'Boom' and a huge cloud of smoke appeared. I faintly saw the body in the smoke. "Naruto!" I called.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here, believe it!"

_And then everybody died ... the end xD _

_Ah ha just kidding. BUT you still have to wait until part eight comes out, actually I'm going to start it on Sunday (Tomorrow)_

_-Kai_


	8. Chapter 7

_**IMPORTANT**! Okay, I guess this is important but anyways, okay sadly I'm losing my interest in writing a Naruto fan fiction, no I'm not quitting it if that's what you're thinking. After this update though I think I'm going to take a little break from it, not long, less then a month maybe? Or just until I can get my Shaman king fan fiction up to chapter 7. Sorry ... But I promise when I get back I'll have a huge update for you, 'Kay? Oh and there's another reason you can read at the end 'cause I don't wanna spoil the **Fantastic** ending now Grin_

Breaking the Habit

Part 8

There was a big 'Bang' and a huge cloud of smoke appeared. "Naruto!" I called.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here, believe it! Now that I'm here everything will be all right!"

"You moron ..." I said under my breath.

"You know in stories when the hero always shows up at the last minute and kicks butt?" He said. "Well that's what I'm gonna do right now!" _You would have been more helpful if you stayed hidden then kick ass ... _"Alright now you're in for it! Shadow Clone Justu!"

Zabuza turned around and threw four stars at him. "Naruto move!" Kakashi Sensei told him. When they were only a few inches away from Naruto's face four senbon's blocked them. _What? Haku?_ I thought while looking over at him.

"Their weapons cancelled each other out." The Bridge Builder said. "Now that's what I call lucky, I think."

"What are you doing Naruto? Are you crazy?" Sakura shouted at him.

"This battle isn't a talent show." Kakashi Sensei explained. "Don't let your opponent see your Justu! The Shinobi art is deception, always keep your enemies guessing. Even when performing a single Justu, one must distract their opponents attention, catch them off balance, and out maneuver them. You just made yourself a human target when you enter a battle like that!"

"Ah! Sorry!" Naruto said placing both his hands on his head in frustration. "I was just trying to rescue everybody!"

"But there's another mystery." Kakashi Sensei said.

"Haku what are you doing?" Zabuza said facing him.

"Zabuza this boy, let me fight him my own way." Haku said getting up from the ground.

"Bring it on." Naruto said looking ready to fight.

"Heh, so you want me to leave this to you? As usual, you're too soft on people." _Soft? My arse ..._

"Forgive me." Haku said. _Wait!_ I thought looking over at Sasuke who was still inside the dome of ice mirrors _Haku's senbon's didn't hit any of Sasuke vital spots vital organs! But ... why?_

"I'm warning you!" Naruto said pointing a finger at Haku. "One way or another, I'm gonna rip off that mask and take you apart!"

At the corner of my eye I saw Kakashi Sensei try and save Naruto like he tried with Sasuke but Zabuza blocked him. "Don't even think about it, you know the deal Kakashi. You go after the brats and I get rid of the Bridge Builder." Kakashi sensei started to look tense. "Relax Kakashi, sit back and enjoy the show, let's see how they do."

"I'm sorry." I returned my attention back to the other two. "As your Sensei said, deceiving your opponent, catching them off guard, that is the art of the Shinobi. Please don't take it personally."

A kunai knife suddenly flew past Haku's face out of no where. "I haven't forgotten about you, not for an instant." He said to Sasuke. "Some people know when they are beaten and give of gracefully, others do not. So be it. Let's finish are battle to the death."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"It's okay, will have are battle next." He merged back into one of the mirrors and Naruto looked shocked. He soon started attacking Sasuke again from each mirror. When he finally stopped I yelled out to both of them.

"Sasuke, Naruto! Think!" I shouted. "You need to attack from the inside _and_ out side at the same time!"

"Quite!" Zabuza told me and threw a star at me.

"Ah!" I ducked my head down at it just missed me.

"Chi are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Heh, I'm fine ..." I told her smiling.

I stood back up and saw that Naruto snuck into the dome and was next to Sasuke. _You moron! _I sighed.

"You're a complete loser!" Sasuke yelled at him. "Did you just not hear what Chi said! You're Shinobi think carefully before you move!"

"What's your problem! You should be _thanking_ me for coming in here to save you!"

"Naruto if were both in here- Argh! Forget it! I've had it with your mistakes!"

"And I've had enough with your attitude!"

I elbowed Sakura and she looked over at me. "Naruto's one of the most clueless ninja in history, I'll give him that much." I whispered.

"Yeah, but maybe were just under estimating him."

"You think?"

"Okay that's it!" Sasuke said standing up and we both watched. "I'm gonna destroy these mirrors right now!"

"Hey what are you doing?" Naruto asked him.

"These mirrors are made of ice, so how do you destroy ice? Figure it out!"

He used his Fire Ball Justu and the dome caught fire, only for about fifteen seconds. "You'll need more fire then that to melt these mirrors." The ice mirror glowed a white color and they both hit the ground.

"Where is he? Where's the needle attack coming from? We need to find out where the attacks coming from!" Naruto said. _No shit ..._

"Look into every mirror as hard as you want and you still will never find the secret." Haku told them.

"If you have one hundred mirrors one hundred of me will smash them all! Shadow Clone Justu!"

"No don't!" Sasuke yelled.

It all became a blur after Naruto used his Shadow Clones, but not enough to see what was going on.

Haku came out of the mirror and got rid of all the clones then went back into it. "The ice only projects my image allowing me to transport at light speed. Threw my eyes you seem to be moving in slow motion."

"I knew it!" Kakashi said. "It's a blood line trait!"

"What is it?" Sakura and I both asked.

"It's like my Sharingan, you can't learn it, it has to be in your blood. In your genetic code, passed down though generation to generation."

"But that means-"

"Yes, even I can't copy it. There's no way to stop it."

_Back in the dome_

"I couldn't break though." Naruto said. "So what? He's not gonna stop me. I'm not giving up, I'm not gonna lose here, because I have a dream to be respected in my village, to be the greatest Hokage!"

I resisted the urge to shoat out 'Nice speech Naruto!' because I knew for a fact that, that would ruin the moment.

"It was not my desire to be a Shinobi." Haku said randomly. "It's painful. But if you advance, I will have no choice but to kill you, then I will kill the kindness in my heart. No turning back, this bridge is the battle were are dreams will collide. Now I will fight for my dream as you fight for yours, do not blame me I fight for someone special to me, I live for him, I face death for him. I live to make his dream reality, that is my dream. If I must I will act as a Shinobi and take both of your lives."

Kakashi Sensei told Sakura and I not to worry to much about Naruto and Sasuke, and even if they could beat Haku's technique they don't have the heart to kill someone.

Kakashi Sensei decided to finish the battle by using his Sharingan but Zabuza rushed towards him and tried to stab his eye but Kakashi sensei was able to block it with his arm.

Zabuza explained he was the one who taught Haku all his techniques and even Haku's Jutsu could even surpass his. He said when we had beaten him the first time Haku was hiding in the back ground watching the battle go down. And Haku is usually able to come up with a few ways to defeat a Jutsu after seeing it once, so using the same thing won't work on him twice.

He used the Hidden Mist Jutsu and disappeared. _Shit, now I can't watch Sasuke's and Naruto's fight!_

Zabuza started attacking Kakashi Sensei but he kept blocking them all. Zabuza said Kakashi was relying to much on sight threw the fog. "At the river the Sharingan allowed you give the impression that you were copying my moves. Once my mind was confused you were able to use a hypnotic Genjutsu to finish the move before I did. But now I know the secret, I'm using the mist to keep your eye useless and if I close my eyes I won't be hypnotized. I am a master of killing on sound alone, so I'm the one with the advantage this time."

"I take it that, that's a bad thing for us?" I asked.

"Yes it is."

Sakura and I herd something from behind us and the Bridge Builder, we turned around. Sakura screamed and I gasped.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura said.

"You were late Kakashi, you let your concern for those little punks safety cloud your mind. Your eyes are sharp, but not sharp enough to read my moves anymore. As for those brats, don't worry their at Haku's mercy, their breathing their last breaths right now. Relax, you'll have plenty time to weep out in apology in the next life!" Zabuza said picking up his sword and laughing evilly.

"He said Sasuke will die ... " Sakura said. "I won't believe it I have faith in him! I can't lose Sasuke or Naruto ether!"

"Exactly," Kakashi Sensei said. "I believe in their abilities, I have faith in them. Naruto, the number one hyper active ninja and Sasuke, heir to the most powerful clan in the Hidden Leaf village."

Zabuza looked surprised. "You mean –"

"Yes, His full name is Sasuke Uchiha, the unique powers of the Uchiha blood run through his veins."

"I herd one young ninja survived the tragedy of the Uchiha clan. No wonder he advances so quickly, but so does Haku. No one has ever beaten his secret Jutsu. Even the most skilled ninja's fall before his feet." Zabuza faded into the mist. "Just as you will fall before me!"

"Chi, Sakura, stay with the Bride Builder."

"Got it!" I said and Kakashi Sensei ran into the mist until we couldn't see him.

A few minutes later their was a red light ahead.

"Argh!" I screamed tightly folding both my arms over my stomach and slightly bending down. There was a sharp pain in my stomach that felt like it had crawled up into my lungs.

"Chi are you alright!" Sakura and the Bridge Builder both asked me.

I tried to reply but couldn't. I fell down to the ground and supported myself with one of my arms. _Damn ... _I thought _of all the times in the world why, now?_ I saw my finger nails grow into claws and my four eye teeth (A/N: You know those four sharp ones, I think that's what there called ... ) get sharper.

_Stop! No, not now! _A thousand voices screamed inside my head. "CHI!" Sakura shouted.

My eyes closed and everything went black.

_**THE OTHER IMPORTANT THING**! Okay just to make things clear Chi is not dead ... she just passed out xD_

_Anyway yeah the other reason I might need to take a break is because I want to find a good time for when she should wake up (Chi) and I only see one episode a week so yeah It could take a long time, but I assure you no longer then a month._

_-Kai_


	9. Chapter 8

_Uh ... This update didn't take as long as I thought ... I think it's pretty long compared to my other ones. I have nothing else to say 0o_

Breaking the Habit

Part nine

" ... Urgh ... " I moaned slowly opening my eyes. I had awakened to see Kakashi Sensei carrying me on his back with my arms around his neck and him supporting my legs. "What ... Happened?" I asked yawning.

"Hmm? Oh, you're awake!" He said cheerfully, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura looked up at me.

"I'm tired ... And where are we?"

"Were leaving the Land of Waves!" The blonde haired ninja exclaimed. "We beat Zabuza and Haku ... "

I looked over at Sasuke with a questioning expression on my face. "Zabuza and Haku both died." He said. "Soon after Gatou and a team of his men came along, Zabuza killed some of his men and then along with Gatou after Kakashi got rid of Haku."

"Oh, well, cheers to a mission accomplished!" I said happily.

"Yeah! Once we get back I'm gonna get Iruka Sensei to fix me up a whole lot of ramen to celebrate!" Naruto said smiling. "And wait until I tell Konohamaru, the kid's gonna worship me!"

"Hey," Sakura suddenly said.

"What?"

"Not you, Sasuke when we get back do you wanna go out and do something?"

"I don't think so, thanks." He said in a bored voice. Sakura stopped for a minute and we kept walking, Naruto quickly went up to her and asked her if they'd want to do something instead.

I waited until both of them were a few feet behind us then I poked Sasuke in the shoulder with my foot and he started up at me 'Wanna do something when we get back?' I mouthed.

'Sure.' He mouthed back and I smiled.

The two of them caught up with us after they were done and Sakura never ended up going out with Naruto.

Pretty much of the rest of the walk back to the Hidden Leaf Village was silent until Kakashi Sensei suddenly stopped walking, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke turned around. "Uh, you know I can get off your back if you need me to." I told him. "Really, I think I can walk fine, I don't mind ... "

"No," He said. "why don't we take a break?"

"But were almost there!" Naruto whined.

"It'll only be for five minutes, I need to discuss something important with Chi."

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes, you three stay here for the next few minutes. I'll be a little farther into the woods, call my name if you need something." They all nodded and Kakashi Sensei took me into the woods.

He pulled me off his back and stood me in front of him. "What's so important?" He bent down to my level, making me feel shorter then I already am.

"How come you never told me? Or anyone else in that matter?" He was serious now.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you know perfectly what I mean."

"No, no I really don't." I said starting to aggravated. "Tell me what this is all about!"

He sighed. "The transformation you went though back at the bridge ... "

"Oh ... _That_ ... I still don't know how that happened ... "

"You mean, you never knew you had the curse?"

"Nope, what curse?"

"It's called the Tiger Curse, I'll tell you all I know about it since I do suppose you have the right to know." He paused for a moment. "Every five hundred years someone is born with something called the Tiger Curse, in this case you, and from the day that, that person is born the tiger gets stronger everyday. Eventually when the person becomes around your age the Tiger Curse will show it self. Now, it can only show it self at certain times."

"When?"

"Well, it can only be shown though emotion; Confusion, anger, sadness, happiness, and one other. No one knows what is yet."

"But I've no doubt been though one of them a whole lot of times, how come it didn't show?"

"It has to be all at once with a certain amount of Chakra."

"Oh, am I able to release it on free will or not?"

"I'm not to sure." He said straitening him self up.

"_Hey,_ _Kakashi Sensei!_" Naruto's voice came. "_Are_ _you almost done? We wanna get going!_"

"I guess we should go shouldn't we?" I said starting to walk away.

"Chi," I turned around and faced Kakashi.

"Yeah?"

"You are not to speak of this to anyone, I'm serious. You can't even tell Sasuke."

"What? Wait, how'd you know?" I took to long to ask because he already walked past me and I immediately followed.

We all were back on course within seconds and already I had at least a million questions in my mind that I wanted answers to. _Why do I have to have some stupid curse? How does Kakashi sensei know about Sasuke and me? Why can't I tell anyone about the curse thing I born with? Am I going to die? Why only every five hundred years someone gets it? How come no body told me before? Did my parents know?_ After a long while of thinking, oddly enough I had noticed I was a lot like Naruto in a weird way.

We both don't have any parents, we were both different from everyone else, we raised ourselves, and most of all we both have a demon inside of us.

We got to the Hidden Leaf Village at around sunset and we all split up and went home. Sasuke was supposed to come to my place at quarter after seven because we had both figured they might all get suspicious if we went to ether one of are houses together. Since we both live on opposite sides of are village.

I reached home in a few minutes and I opened the door and walked inside and took off my shoes. It was cold and dark inside ... Well, I guess that's what anyone would expect if they left their house for a week with out heat and light.

I went upstairs into my bedroom and flopped down onto the old futon I had for a bed and sighed. He'll be here in fifteen more minutes, should I change? He won't so I probably should ...

I opened my small walk-in closet and pulled out a baggy pair of jeans and a nice black top. I pulled my long hair into a low phony tail and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and smiled. "Chi, I think you've out done yourself this time!"

I herd the doorbell come from downstairs. "Hmm, I wonder that could be?" I said sarcastically. I opened the door and Sasuke was standing in front of me with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey ..." He said.

"Hey, wanna come in?" I stepped out of the way ad he walked in and I shut the door. "What's up?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing ..."

"Yeah, same." I said looking at the floor. "How're you feeling?"

"What d'you mean?"

"From earlier today, you know?"

I think this is the first time in my entire life that I had appreciated the floor so much.

"That, yeah I'm fine."

"That's good then."

"Uh huh."

We were silent for what seemed like _forever_.

"Nice place you got here."

"Thanks,"

About an hour later we were downstairs (A/N: Or ... a real nice basement if that's what you wanna call it.) just sitting on the couch next to each other and Sasuke's arm was around my shoulder and we were talking. Romantic much? No, not really ...

"So ... " He started. "Why did Kakashi drag you into the woods to talk about?"

I knew that question would come up sooner or later, I just still didn't know how the heck I would answer it yet. "Uh, just about something that happened on the bridge." He raised an eyebrow. "Okay not really, I would tell you. Trust me I would. But he told me not to tell anyone."

"That's fine then."

"Really? I mean ... Sure."

I herd him laugh, that's a first. "We haven't talked a lot before this have we?"

"Not really I suppose."

"We barely know anything about each other do we?"

"Nope, why? Do you want me to tell you about me?"

"That's up to you, I was just saying that 'cause it's true."

"Oh, even if I tell you about me you probably won't tell me about you? Am I right?" (A/N: That ... took me five minutes to figure out what I was writing in the first sentence ... )

"Chance's are you're right."

"Yeah," I said feeling real stupid. "You know what I just noticed?"

"What?"

"I barely did anything on are missions yet."

"Sakura didn't do anything ether."

"Well, that's _Sakura_, what do you expect?" (A/N: Sorry to anyone who likes Sakura!)

"You're right."

"What do you think are next task will be?"

"Probably de-weeding or something stupid."

"Heh, Kakashi sensei will probably think that's best after are last one."

We sat there for a few more hours and talked to each other until we both fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning next to Sasuke like the night before. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "Are you awake?" I said in a sleepy voice.

"Nope."

"Aren't we supposed to meet Kakashi sensei and the others this morning so we can start new task things?"

"We still have another hour."

"Oh, okay. Do you want something to eat until then?"

"I don't care, what do you have?"

"Not to much, just mostly cereal, waffles, and pancakes ..."

"Can I have some waffles?" Ever in my entire life have I even _imagined_ Sasuke would eat waffles. Think about it, the almighty Uchiha Sasuke likes waffles!

"Okay."

We both walked upstairs and into the kitchen and had breakfast and Sasuke waited for me while I took a quick five second shower and got dressed into different clothes. I put my leaf headband on and we left.

Sasuke and me Sakura down at the small bridge connecting one side of the village to the other. Naruto got there about ten minutes after us, Kakashi Sensei arrived hours later like usual with the same excuse as always, 'I got lost on the path of life'. He also gave us a handful of 'missions' consisting mainly of errands and household chores.

Naruto ended up messing up most of them by trying to prove himself to Sasuke. He not only de-weeded a lady's garden but had removed all her herbs as well. He almost got pulled over a water fall until Sasuke saved him (Yet again) and he chose the biggest dog to walk and instead it kept taking him the other way around and into a closed off area.

Kakashi sensei soon told the four of us to go home because he sensed it was an off day for teamwork.

The young Uchiha took another shot at Naruto by telling him that if he doesn't want to owe him anything Naruto will need to become stronger then him. Then he left to go home but Sakura run up to him and asked if he would like to practice a technique or two with her, he told her that she was just like Naruto and that she should practice before asking him. And that her level was even lower then Naruto's.

When he left I went up to her and told her not to worry about him and that I haven't done a lot out of the four of us ether.

I returned to the bridge about twenty minutes later. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke (Who, oddly enough was sitting on a thick tree branch in a tree with a stone in his hand.), three little kids (Probably friends of Naruto ... ), and four other unfamiliar ninja's from another village were there.

One was a girl with blonde hair in four short but long phony tails, she whore light purple clothes, she also had what looked like a huge folded fan strapped onto her back, another had dark purple designs all on his face, he whore all black clothes that were mostly covering his entire body from head to toe, and he had what looked like to be a wrapped up corpse on his back. The third one was hanging upside down on the tree branch opposite of Sasuke, he had short red hair, he whore clothes that would be good if you were going though the desert, and had something on his back like the other two but I had no clue what it was. The last one was a boy with long black and red hair, he wore simple ripped jeans and a long dark coat, and unlike the others had nothing strapped to his back.

"What's going on?" I asked walking up beside Sakura.

"Outsiders." She whispered.

"Oh." I nodded and turned my attention back to them.

"You're an embarrassment to our village." The red haired ninja said to the guy dressed in black. "Have you forgotten why we are here?"

"I know, I mean, they challenged us, here's what happened-"

"That's not true is it?" I asked Sakura.

"Not a word." She said.

"Shut up." The red haired guy said.

"Yeah, sorry I was totally out of line, sorry Gaara." From the looks of it he sounded and seemed pretty scared of _Gaara_.

"I'm sorry for any trouble he may have caused." He said looking over at Sasuke. He vanished and then re-appeared on the ground and faced away from us. "Let's go, we didn't come here to play games."

"Alright." They started walking away but Sakura took a few steps forward.

"Hold on!" She said and they all stopped and turned around. "I can tell by your headband that you come from the Village hidden in the sand. Of course the land of fire and the land of wind are allays but no Shinobi can enter another's village without permission, so state your purpose and it better be good!"

"Really?" the girl with the blonde hair said. "Have you been living under a rock or what? You don't know what's going on do you? We have permission." She pulled out what looked like an ID with her picture on it and other information. I saw it said her name was 'Temari' "Of course you're right, we are hidden sand Genin our home is the land of the wind and were here for the Chuunin exam." She put her ID back into her pocket.

"The Chuunin exams, what's that?" Naruto asked. "Well, I never herd of any exams. Believe it."

"I 'Believe it' alright, that you're totally clue-less."

"Hey boss," said one of the little kids, Konohamaru, the Hokage's grandson. "that's the exam every Genin has to take to graduate to become a full on Chuunin."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so? I am so there!"

They all turned around and started walking away again. Sasuke jumped down from the tree and spoke. "Hey you."

"You mean me?" Temari said pointing to herself.

"No, him the guy with the thing on his back." He pointed at Gaara.

"My name is Gaara of the desert, I curious about you to. Who are you?"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hi there! I bet you're dying to know my name to?" Naruto said pointing a finger to himself.

"I could care less what your name is." They kept walking and left.

Naruto asked Konohamaru if he was un cool or something. "Naruto if you want a real answer don't ask pre-schoolers okay?" I told him. They both got mad at me and I laughed.

The four of us (Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Chi) met at the same bridge we did yesterday at 7:30 this morning. "Why! Why! Why!" Sakura screamed in frustration. "It's insane, Kakashi sensei set's the time and we have to wait hours for it! What about my feelings? I rushed here so fast I didn't have to blow dry my hair!"

"And I didn't have enough time to brush my teeth or change my underwear!" Naruto said.

"You didn't? That's really disgusting ... " I told him.

Kakashi sensei appeared across from us. "Good morning everyone! I'm sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of live."

"YOU LAIR!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison.

Kakashi sensei ignored them and went on speaking. "I know this is a bit sudden but I recommended you for the Chuunin exams, all four of you. These are your application forms." He held out four slips of paper each one with our names and other information on it.

"Application forms?" I asked curiously looking at them.

"You're repeating me Chi, this is voluntary this is all up to you if you want to participate. If you don't feel ready you can wait until next year. Who ever wants to take the exams sign the application and come to room 301 at the academy, it's at 3:30 five days from now."

"Count me in." I said taking my slip and reading it over.

_**This is sort of important** ..._ _Well, yeah anyway I'm sorry I haven't gotten much fighting or anything in for Chi but I hope I will be able to real, real soon so ... look forward to it is all I can really say ..._

_And yeah, I'm confused, what is a Mary Sue? Is it an OC that is just there to take place for the writer and is exactly like them in personality/looks/interests/ and ect? Or is just a girl OC overall? 'Cause I'm just gonna say now that I'm nothing **at all** like Chi and I didn't really even tell you how to picture her, I left it all up to you._

_But whatever, I just wanted to know ..._

_-Kai _


	10. Chapter 9

_Hi everyone, are you ready for the Chuunin exams? I know I am! I think you'll be quite happy with this ... I THINK ... Anyway I'll shut up._

Breaking the Habit

Chapter ten

The four of us walked up to room 301 on the third floor at Three-Thirty, five days after we took our applications from Kakashi sensei at the bridge. There was many more Genin waiting to get in but there was two other ninja's, about a year or two older then us, blocking the doorway. Some of the people wanting to get in were trying to move them out of the way and they kept failing and getting thrown to the side. "Heh, _you're_ taking the Chuunin exams and you can't even get past us?" One of the men standing in front of the door said. "You might as well go home."

"Please let us get though, were supposed to be in there." Begged a girl dressed in pink, she whore her hair in two buns at the top of her head. She walked up to them but the other one of them easily pushed her out of the way and she landed on the floor.

"That's harsh." I herd someone from far behind me whisper.

"Did you say harsh?" Asked the guy who just pushed the girl onto the ground. "Don't kid yourself were being nice by comparison. The exams are gonna make this look like a picnic. Some of you won't survive, some of you might be scarred for life, and others might go crazy. For Chuunin's it's always life and death, we are qualified to lead missions, the lives of your team mates are in your hands, so you better be though enough to take the heat. Fragile little girls don't belong here."

"Nice speech, now both of you step aside and let me though." Sasuke said calmly walking up them. "And while you're at it reverse the GenJutsu, we can see your illusion. Were going to the third floor anyway."

"Well, well you noticed our GenJutsu."

"Go ahead Sakura tell them, I'm sure you saw it. You have the sharpest eyes on out entire team, I'm sure you saw it from a mile away."

"I did?" She asked. "Oh! Well, yeah this is only the second floor." The 301 sign above the door turned into a 201 and everything down the halls turned back to normal.

"Well let's see if you can handle this!" The other exclaimed, he went to high kick Sakura, I did the same to block it but some guy in a green jump-suit blocked both of are legs by grabbing are ankles with his hands. _Wasn't he one of the dude's getting thrown around when got here?_ He let go of both of us and we stood there while he walked up to Sakura.

"I am Rock Lee, you are Sakura correct? Please be my girl friend! I vow to protect you with my life!" I covered my mouth with both my hands as hard as I could to keep from laughing.

"Defiantly ... not ... " She told him.

"Why?"

"Because you're a _weird-o_!"

"Hey you, what's your name?" Someone asked. I turned around and saw a guy with long black hair and the girl standing behind me.

"It's common courtesy to say your own name before you ask someone else's theirs."

" ... How old are you?" He asked.

"Twelve, what difference does it make?"

"Hey, come on guys. Let's go!" Sakura informed the other three of us.

We climbed the flight of stairs leading up to the third floor and room 301, we down the hall and turned. Kakashi sensei was standing in front of the door. "Hey Kakashi sensei!" I said.

"Hello everyone!" He replied. We all stood in front of him waiting to be let in. "I'm glad you came Sakura, for your sake and the others. Now you all can all formally register for the Chuunin exam."

"Why? What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

"You see only the full teams are aloud to apply for and take the exam. That is the way it has always been."

"But sensei, you said the decision to enter was up to the individuals."

"You are right, I did."

"Was that a lie?"

"Sort of. It is an individual decision but it affects the entire team. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want the other guys pressuring you. At the same time I didn't want you to feel you had to participate because of any feelings you might have for Sasuke or Naruto. I wanted you to come to a decision of your own free will."

"Wait a minute, you mean to say if the others had shown up but I didn't want to come with them-"

"It would have been the end of the line; if you didn't come along I wouldn't be able to let the others in. But it's a mood point; you're all here and for all the right reasons. Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Chi I'm proud of you, I couldn't ask for a better team." He moved aside so we go in, Sasuke and Sakura opened the doors and walked in.

"Thanks for everything Kakashi sensei." I said and went in. The doors shut behind the four of us.

"What- what's this?" Naruto asked looking shocked, I don't think anyone could blame him.

"Gee," I said. "I guess ... were not alone ... " There were hundreds of other ninja's there right in front of us. Most of them were from other villages according to their headbands and they were all ages. "Oh man, I never knew there would be so much competition."

_If being scary is one of the competitions, they all got me beat ..._

"SASUKE! Where have you been!" God no ... I looked over at the Uchiha, I saw Ino behind him with her arms around his neck. I barely resisted the urge to punch her in the face. "You have no idea how much I was hoping you would be here! I've missed those good looks of yours!"

"Hey you poker, back off! He mine!" Sakura shouted pointing an angry finger at Ino. She got off Sasuke's back but still had an arm around his shoulder.

Only if they knew ...

"Miss Forehead, they let _you_ in? So you still have those frown marks on your billboard brow I see."

"Hey, leave my forehead out of this!"

Ino stuck her tongue out at her and smiled.

"Oh, it's _you_ guys ... " Shikamaru complained in a bored voice, he was followed by Choji. (A/N: Is that how you spell his name? And yeah, if you need to know what they look like, look it up yourself.) "I knew this was gonna be a drag but I didn't think it was gonna be this lame."

"So all the three stooges are here?" Naruto said.

"You know what pipsqueak! –Ah, forget it, it's just a waste of time ... "

"Well, well what do you know? The whole gangs back together again." Kiba said. He was followed by Hinata and Shino.

"You guys to? Geez, everyone's here for this stupid thing ... "

"Yep, here we all are the ten rookies! Heh, this is gonna be fun, well at least for those good enough to make the cut. Right Sasuke?"

"Kiba, be careful you don't want to get over confident." He told Kiba.

"Just you wait, we're gonna blow you guys away. We've been training like crazy!"

"What do you think we've been doing?" Naruto asked. "Sittin' around picking daises? You don't know what training means!"

"Hey you guys might want to try keeping it down a little." A guy walked up to the ten of us, he whore glasses and must've been a few years older then us. "No offence or anything but you're the ten rookies straight out of the academy? I wouldn't want to start making a spectacle of your selves, just cool it."

"Well who asked you? Who _are_ you?" Ino asked sounding annoyed with him.

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto, but really look around you; you've made quite an impression." I looked around, everyone in the entire room had their eyes on us. "See those guys? Their from the rain village." He pointed to a scary looking group of men over near the corner of the wall. "Their very touchy, they all are. This exam makes everyone tense, and you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now. But what would you know? You're just new, you remind me of myself awhile back."

"This isn't the first time you've taken the exam?" I asked surprised.

"No, it's my seventh." He said almost quietly and sounding ashamed. "Well there held twice a year so this'll be my fourth year."

"Wow! You must really be an expert by now!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, sort of."

"Cool! You can give us all the inside tips!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, right. Some expert he's never passed." I pointed out.

"Well, seventh times the charm that's what they say." Kabuto said sounding not to sure of what he said.

"So all the rumors of the exam being real though are true?"

"Hang on, don't give up hope just yet. Maybe I can help you kids out a little." He pulled out a stack out orange cards from one of his pockets.

"What the hell are those?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's hard to explain but these cards been coated with everything I've learned over the past four years." He bent down and set the deck on the floor in front of him. "There's more then two hundred of them, so you see I haven't been completely wasting my time here. They might not look like much to the naked eye because they are blank, I don't want just anyone looking at this stuff." He took the top card off the deck and placed it facing up. He placed his finger on to the middle of the blank card, there was a small 'poof' and it revealed a map of all the participates villages.

"Awesome a map! Of what?" Sakura asked confused.

"It shows the geographical distribution of all the candidates from each village who've come to take the exam. Where they come from, and how many came from each village. Why do you guys think they all come here to take the exam at the same time?" He asked glancing up at the ten of us as if one of would say the answer, no one spoke. "It's the foster friendship between nations of course, international brother hood and it's true as far it goes."

"But there's another reason." Sasuke suddenly spoke out.

"Yeah, you see the important thing is that this way they can regulate each amount of Shinobi in each village there by maintaining the balance of power. If the balance of power is not achieved then one village might end up with more Shinobi then the other and they might be tempted to attack them, so they try to maintain the stats. I guess it makes sense, I suppose."

"Do those cards of your have any information on the other candidates?"

"They might, do you have anyone particular in mind?"

"Possibly."

"Well I can't say my information is correct and complete but I got something on just about everyone of them." He stacked the deck but still left it on the floor. "I even have something on each of you guys. So who is it? Tell me where their from, a description on them, whatever."

"There's Gaara of The Desert and Rock Lee of the leaf village while you're at it."

"Oh, you even know their names? That makes it easy." He pulled out two cards and we all kept watching him. "Here they are."

"Show them to me."

Kabuto revealed both the information cards to Sasuke and the rest of us. The first one he showed was Rock Lee's then Gaara's, he also told us Gaara had done one B-ranked mission and completed it with out a scratch on him. Everyone was extremely surprised, even me.

He stood up and put the cards away.

There was a huge cloud of smoke that appeared at the head of the class room then it faded. "Alright, pipe down you baby-faced degenerates!" A man's voice shouted. He had a few scars on his face and he had a large group of more men behind him. "It's time to begin, I am Morino Ibiki your proctor but from this moment on your worst enemy. I will say this only once and no more, there will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor. And even then attacking with fatal force is prohibited; if anyone thinks of messing with me they will be disqualified. Now if we are already to begin the first stage of the Chuunin exam everyone hand in your paperwork and in exchange you will receive a number that will determine where you sit. We will start the written test once all of you are seated."

We handed in our registration forms and got our numbers. I received number fifty two, I was seated near the middle of the room at least half a dozen roes ahead of Sasuke and about the same amount behind Naruto and Sakura. The tested were placed in front of us face down and we got pencils to write with, everybody in the room waited for instructions.

"Everyone eyes up front to the board." Ibiki announced. "There are a few rules you must be aware of and I'm not answering any questions so you better pay attention the first time around. Okay, the first rule id the test is based on a point reduction system; similar to what some of you might be used to. You start the test with ten points if you answer one question correctly you can keep that point, if you miss one question you will lose a point. Rule number two, each team will pass or fail based on the total score of all the three members. Rule number three, the centennials you see positioned around the room are there to make sure you don't cheat and every person they find cheating they will deduct two points from the culprits score. Be warned their eyes are very sharp, if they catch you five times you and your team will be disqualified before the tests are finished and scored. Anyone caught by any one of the centennials does not deserve to be here. If you want to become a Shinobi show us how much of an exceptional Shinobi you can be. One more thing, if any candidate should get a zero on their written test then the entire team fails. The last question won't be given out until the last fifteen minutes of the testing period, you'll have an hour to finish the test. Begin!"

Everyone flipped over their papers and started to write.

_Okay Chi, focus ... Who am I kidding! Naruto should be the one focusing! Just don't blow it Naruto, let him alt least get one question right! This doesn't look good at all he's just sitting there, he's gonna choke. _

I returned half my focus to my test and wrote my name at the top. _Alright, first question ... So I have to decipher a code, easy enough. _I scribbled down the answer. _Let's just hope they can read my writing ..._

_Okay, next one. _I read over it and tried to concentrate. _Okay skip that one, next ... Eh, skip that one to ... CRAP THEY JUST GET HARDER!_

I glanced over at one of the centennials and he wrote down whoever he just caught cheating onto his clip board. _Someone just got nailed ... It's odd that there making such a fuss over cheating and it's almost like they don't care about the test. Normally if you even cheat once it's over and they only take twp points off if you do ..._

I suddenly remembered what Ibiki had said 'If anyone gets caught cheating by the centennials don't deserve to be here'. _They want us to cheat! He never said we couldn't. I'm positive, but the next question is ... Who will I cheat off of?_

_------------_

_It's over .. Oh, yeah please review I spend hours in front of the T.V. writing down pretty much everything that every character says, and I would appreciate it. And it doesn't have to be really long or whatever it can just be something as small as 'Nice chapter!' I don't mind. _

_-kAI _


	11. Chapter 10

_Hey guys, sorry it feels like it's been forever since I've updated anything! Sorry, it's just school is being a pain in the ass so now I have no time to ever do anything anymore (That's why this one is so short!)! But next week is Spring Break! So I'll probably be able to get a lot done then, I just hope you don't hate me ..._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' but I wish I did.**_

Breaking the Habit

Part 10

I focused all my thought and energy on the guy in front of me, I've probably been doing this for the five or ten minutes trying desperately to get some answers to this damn written test. _Screw this! _I though in anger opening my eyes and flopping back into the chair. I picked up my pencil and kept tapping it on my sheet of paper with the side that has the eraser. _How the hell am I going to cheat without getting caught?_

I almost felt like throwing the pencil and test at Ibiki's, our proctor, head and screaming at us for giving us something to stupid and impossible. The hit me, no not an object. What about the Tiger Curse that Kakashi sensei told me I had? It _must_ be able to do something. _Alright! Let's see the answers! _

Nothing.

_Okay, be that way then ... Can't you make me write down the answers or SOMETHING?_

Nothing.

_Fine, forget it ..._

I glanced down at the paper yet again for the millionth time. "Holy shi-!" I shouted out at random, everyone in the entire room turned around and stared at me with raised eyebrows. I quickly cover me test with my arms and blushed. "Sorry, I, um, yeah. Sorry." They all returned to what they were doing and I just made sure. _Smooth move Chi ..._

I uncovered the test and stared at it. The answers were all there. _All of them. _Every single freaking one. Every- You get the point.

_That was ... Easy enough ..._

Ibiki would soon announce the tenth question in about any minute now. And I was feeling confident.

"Okay, times up, I'm going to give you the tenth question now." He said. "But first there are a few rules. The first one is called the hopeless rule, you have a choice of taking the tenth question or not. However if you do not wish to take it you will fail the test regardless if your other question are right or wrong. Raise you hand now if you do not want to take it and you can leave."

You would've had to be insane if you raised your hand. Not one person in the entire room held up their palm or left.

"Alright then. The second rule is if you chose to take the tenth question and get it wrong ... You fail and you will lose the privilege of participating in the Chuunin exam, forever. Leave now if you don't want to take the risk."

"What?" I whispered in shock. "No way ... " I remembered what Kakashi sensei saying everything about having to be a full team to participate. Suddenly a thousand different thing were running though my head.

_Naruto will never be able to do it! What if I take it and get it wrong? What will I do? What if we all get it wrong? What then? I could just raise my hand and wait until next year to become Chuunin, but I might let down Sasuke, Sakura, and most of all Naruto! What if I ... No I can't do that ether! God, why the heck does Ibiki have to make everything impossible to figure out? _

I ran a hand though my hair and let out a long sigh. Already quite a bit of people and their teams quit and left. I looked around to see if I could find Naruto. I spotted him slowly raising up his shaking arm. I smiled _Do it Naruto, I don't know much about the others but I'll still forgive you. _

He slammed his hand down on to the desk and announced he was ready to take the tenth question no matter what the outcome would be.

After he said that it was like he gave everyone more then enough confidence to continue.

Ibiki glanced around the room with a serious look. "You all pass! There was no suck thing as a tenth question! Congratulations!"

Ibiki explained the tenth question was a two choice problem, to take it or not. "The tests purpose lies in the first rule: That your pass or fail decisions were based on your three person teams." I fake coughed. "And for few of you four person teams. The point was to put lots of pressure on you so you would strive not to let down your teams. However, the current exam problems could not be solved by any Genin so the exam was to make every one initially assume that they must cheat. We snuck in two Chuunins who knew all the answers in to the exam so they would be main targets or cheating. We wanted all of you to use your stealth in order to test how well refined your skills were."

He also told us a similar real life mission that carried heavy risks and how courage and confidence are necessary. And you need to be stead foot in unwavering decisions.

Suddenly the window crashed open and a woman with short navy blue hair that looked like she was in her early/mid twenties stood in front of us. She said her name was Mitarashi Anko and she was our next proctor for the next part of the Chuunin exam. She also told us to meet her at the forty forth training area tomorrow morning.

"So, what did you think of the test?" I asked Sasuke.

We were sitting outside on the roof of his house in the dark, but it was light enough to see each other clearly.

"It was simple."

"Yeah right, I bet you had to cheat like everyone else using your Sharingan." I said grinning.

"Yeah, I bet you had to cheat to."

"Uh huh, so what if I did?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, practically everyone did."

"I just said that. What do you think we'll be doing for the second part anyway?"

"I don't know, they'll probably make it a lot harder and more risky then the first."

"I hope so; it seems like forever since I've done something exiting and risk taking at the same time. I mean, you _do_ get all the action and stuff in all the missions we've done so far."

"I've noticed."

"You're not the only one. Do you think it will life threatening?" I asked not one bit scared to even think what tomorrow would bring.

"Maybe, maybe not. I have no clue what they gonna do to us."

"Yeah me too, I just hope it's not another written test."

"Chances are it won't."

"Probably, were you surprised when raised his hand for a second?" I wondered out load half changing the subject.

"Yes and no because I figured he might think he wouldn't be able to do it and because I know how much me wants to become Hokage."

"I think over half the world knows he wants to."

"The worlds a big place. You want to become Hokage to don't you? You said you did when Kakashi made us introduce our selves, don't you ever think he's just getting in your way or something?"

"Nah, not really. I'm not obsessive over it like he is, but I guess I would be pretty stunned if it actually happened."

"I think you would make a good Hokage, a ton better then Naruto could ever be."

"Don't under estimate Naruto, you never know." I told him. "And thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"So what do you wanna talk about now?"

"What did Kakashi tell you that one day in the woods and you couldn't tell anyone."

"Sasuke ... "

"I won't tell anyone."

"No, I can't, I promised him."

"Okay, whatever."

"It'd getting cold, wanna go inside?"

"Sure."

We jumped off the roof on to the small deck and then climbed in to the window that we left open. I got inside and laid down on the floor and closed my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked. "I'm tried ... "

"It's almost midnight."

"No wonder, I'm gonna rest up for tomorrow okay?"

"Are you just gonna sleep on the floor then?" He asked and pointed at the floor.

"Yes ... You got a problem with that?"

"No."

"Good."

"Whatever, I'm going to my room then." He said walking away.

"Okay." I laid there for a minute and sighed.

"Chi, come on you need to get up."

"No ... Just give me a few more minutes."

"No"

"Fine." I got up. "When do we need to get going?"

"In half an hour."

"Okay, I'm getting something to eat then."

"I only have cereal left."

"Okay, where's the kitchen?"

"Over there." Sasuke pointed to a door across the room (A/N: I have no clue what his place looks like so I'm just making stuff up. Hell, I don't even know if he lives in a house ... )

I ate then took a quick five minute shower and got dress in a navy shirt and shorts, courtesy of Sasuke. We walked out and headed towards the forty forth training area.

When we arrived Anko, our proctor for the second part of the Chuunin exam, handed out consent forms to each of us. "What are these for?" Some one asked.

She told us they were forms we had to sign and fill out incase we die during the time we're in the Forest of Death and that we were some what okay with it.

She soon explained what we had to do to finish the second part of the test. She said it was a survival exam this time and what we have to do is be locked in a circular region by four locked gate entrances. There is a river, a forest, and in an area in the middle of the Forest of Death is a tower. The Forest of Death is also infested to vicious monsters and poisonous plants. The exam consists of a competition over two scrolls which are evenly spit among all of the twenty six teams. Each team receives either a scroll of Heaven or a scroll of Earth. To pass a team must bring both scrolls to the tower within five days, which means only at least half of the teams will pass while the other fail. Also because the exam is taken in teams if any team loses a member the entire team will fail. And once the consent is signed and filled out no one is allowed to give up during the five days in the forest. The main rules were:

A team that is unable to bring both scrolls to the tower with the tree will fail.

Any team that losses a team mate or produces and unrecoverable member will fail.

Teams are not allowed to look inside the scrolls until they reach the tower.

Anko also said that the test is to determine reliability and everyone will begin at the same time. Or if you put it in much simpler terms, we all have to stay locked in the Forest of Death for five days with whatever the hell might be in there, retrieve two scrolls and make sure we don't die on the way.

I sat down beside a tree and rested my head on it. I sighed then read over the consent form at least a billon times, made sure I was doing the right thing and then signed it.

They called up each team one by one to hand in the forms and get the scroll. When they called Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and I up we did the same.

They placed us at Gate sixteen and we waited for the signal to start.

_**IMPORTANT: **H'okay, I decided I might be re-writing some or the chapters and fix them up and stuff but I'll still be putting up new chapters and stuff ... But when I do they'll say 'rewrite' beside the chapter thing and you probably should read them or whatever since I might and probably will add stuff in the parts I've re-done that'll effect the later parts in my fanfiction._

_Once again I'm really, REALLY sorry for taking sooooooooooooooooooooooooo long! _

_-Kai_


	12. Sorry, it's over

Breaking the Habit is now officially **OVER**, sorry but it is. At first I thought writing a fanfiction straight from the episode would be kind of fun. The thing is, it ISN'T fun at all copying every single little thing the characters do and say in **EVERY** episode, I really don't advise it to anyone if that's what their planning to do, it takes **HOURS** to do a 20 minute show. Anyway back to the point, yes I'm leaving this account and getting a new one, don't ask why I'm not to sure myself. This leaves me to my last question; does anyone want to continue 'Breaking the Habit'? Because I know how many people read this and like it to, so I want it to finish.

Thanks :)


End file.
